


Apathy Vs Emotions

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Remus Ruins Everything [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also we need to save Patton, It's ok Roman stops it fast, Logan and Virgil are disaster gays, Logan focus because I need to make him suffer for some reason, M/M, Minor sexual assault against the snake boi, No one messes with the snake boi, Patton is best dad, Remus is an ass, Remus is chaotic neutral, Roman is Demisexual because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Taking place after "Green isn't a creative color" Logan is dealing with the aftermath of the nightmare mirror and Remy takes full advantage of Logan's situation. Logan after being tired of his fears and feelings makes a deal to get rid of them, but what happens to poor Patton when a side gets rid of their emotions?





	1. Chapter 1

The next few days go well. Roman's concussion is gone, Deceit feels more a part of the family. The only problem is Logan becoming more close off and distance. Things really started to get bad when Patton and Virgil were summoned by a tired Thomas. "Guys I thought you weren't going to listen to Remus anymore?"

Patton and Virgil look at each other confused and worried. "Uh kiddo, we haven't been listening to Remus. In fact, we haven't seen him around."

Thomas sighs and lays his head back down on the couch. Virgil fidgets. “Logan’s scared.”

"Ok well, then we need to call him in so we can help through his fears and let Thomas get some sleep." Patton raises his hand and Logan shows up. He looks pretty normal at first thought no one would believe that he was upset or scared. Of course, Patton and Virgil know that he must be scared.

Logan looks at all of them. “Greetings. Thomas, what seems to be the issue?”

"Remus is acting up again and Patton and Virgil think you're the cause of it."

"Why would I be the cause? The Duke never bothers me." Deceit falls from the ceiling and screams.

He lands on Patton. "Ow." They both groans.

Thomas gestures to Deceit. "Want to try again Logan?"

Logan looks between them like a deer in the headlights. Deceit gets up and quickly takes in the situation. He turns to Thomas. “Enough.” Virgil gently takes Logan’s hand. Deceit looks at Logan and he sees him differently. He looks tired and there is fear in his eyes scared of what to say or do. Like something bad happens if he says the wrong thing. “Virgil let him go.” Virgil looks at Deceit, his face showing concern. Virgil bites his lip but decides to trust his judgment and lets go of Logan’s hand.

Logan clears his throat. "I am sorry that you didn't get enough sleep last night but I..." Logan thinks of his words carefully "I am not the cause." and with that, he sinks out.

Deceit sighs and looks to Patton, almost glaring. “Stop pushing him.”

"I didn't say anything!" Patton looks confused.

“You blamed him for Thomas’s lack of sleep. You pushed him to tell you and he isn’t ready.” Virgil looks up sadly.

"But talking things out is how we fix things! I didn't mean to push him. He didn't look that upset."

“He’s a good liar.” Deceit growls.

"Isn't that your job?" Thomas mumbles

Deceit sighs and rubs his face. “You know how you can’t force a butterfly out of its cocoon until it’s ready?”

"... Deceit I'm really stupid right now." Thomas says

Deceit huffs. “It’s my job to keep hidden what you don’t want to know. That includes what your sides don’t want to be known. Lies are a way to distort one’s reality. Logan’s way of coping with what Remus showed him is to push it down and believe it didn’t happen. Which is the truth, but because of that he believes it shouldn’t affect him, yet it does.” He glances at Virgil who’s watching him intently.

"So we just wait?" Patton asks

“We wait and remind him we’re here for him.” He gives Virgil a look who nods in understanding. 

Patton sighs "Ok." They look over and find Thomas asleep on the couch.

...

Logan sinks into his room. He hears clapping. "Well done Lo-Lo." Logan flinches and looks at Remus.

"I did what you asked now leave me alone."

Remus tisks "Na this is too much fun." Remus steps closer to Logan. This causes Logan to back up.

"You promised-"

"I changed my mind!" Remus laughs "That's kinda my thing."

"Then I'll tell them!"

"Nope. Not unless you want this to come out." Remus holds one of Logan's notebooks up. Logan flinches "What are they going to think when they find out that you have  _ feelings _ ." Remus cackles and reads a page. "And feelings for Virgil no less. Oh, Logan, you try so hard."

Logan looks terrified. "No, you can't! It would ruin me." 

"Oh, I know! That's why you are going to keep your mouth shut." Remus steps forward, Logan steps back hitting the wall. "Where is your  _ logic _ now Logan?" Remus pulls up a knife and has it dangerously close to Logan. Logan holds his breath. "Oh tell me, Logan. Tell me this doesn't hurt." he grabs Logan's hand and cuts his finger. "Paper cut." Remus laughs. "See you tonight Lo-Lo." and with that, he disappears. Logan lets go of the breath he was holding. He looks at his finger. He tries to calm himself and wraps his finger.

...

Deceit passes by Logan’s room on the way to Roman’s room. His stomach feels unsettled and he stops, frowning. Roman comes over. "Hey, Dee." Roman kisses his cheek.

“Hey.” Deceit relaxes against him, still distracted.

"You ok?" Roman holds him.

“Something’s wrong.” He gazes at Logan’s door. Roman knocks on the door. Deceit waits.

Logan opens the door. "Yes?" Deceit nods for Roman to leave and gives him a pleading ‘trust me’ look. Roman nods and leaves. Logan looks at Deceit. "Do you need anything?"

Deceit looks at Logan and walks into the room. He turns back towards him. “You know whatever you say, I won’t repeat it to anyone.” Logan doesn't respond and goes to his computer. Deceit leans against the desk, watching him analytically. “Remus is haunting you.” Logan ignores him. Deceit’s eyes travel over him, looking for anything out of place. He sees a bandaid on his finger. “Why do you have a bandaid?”

"Paper cut."

That unsettled feeling in Deceit’s stomach shows up again. “Logan, don’t lie to a liar.”

"You are making me uncomfortable." Logan refuses to look at him. Deceit sighs and looks down, going quiet. Logan puts on headphones. Deceit can hear classical music. Deceit closes his eyes and disappears. Logan relaxes and focuses on working. Deceit stays invisible, waiting in the corner of the room. He isn’t sure how long he can hold this, but he needs to figure out what’s going on.

...

Roman knocks on Logan’s door a few hours later. “Logan? Have you seen Dee?”

Logan opens the door. "I haven't seen him since he left my room a few hours ago."

Roman frowns. “Any idea where he went?” Deceit looks up from his corner and bites his lip.

"Not a clue, I wish you luck finding him." Logan closes the door.

Roman frowns deeply and walks away. Deceit sinks out and rises up in Roman’s room, hastily writing a note. ‘I’m busy right now. Sorry, I didn’t tell you beforehand, I’m not sure how long it’s going to take. I’m fine, I promise. I love you. -Dee’ he sets it on Roman’s desk and sinks back into Logan’s room, still invisible. He crawls under the bed, getting tired.  _ ‘Logan’s going to hate me for spying on him...’ _ he vaguely thinks.

...

Later that night when everyone is asleep. Logan wakes up with a start. A hand covers his mouth. "Boo," Remus whispers. Logan flinches and tries to pull away but Remus holds him tight. "It's ok Lo-Lo. I'm not going to hurt you... Much." He giggles. Logan screams that are muffled by Remus's hand. "Shhh, you know what will happen if you cause trouble." He pulls out a knife. "And you don't want trouble." Remus slowly cuts Logan's cheek just deep enough to cause blood. Deceit blinks and wakes from under the bed. He looks around in confusion for a moment before he remembers where he is and what he was doing. He stays quiet and listens to Remus giggles "You should see the look on your face." Tears are going down Logan's face as his cheek strings and burns. He whimpers. Remus snaps his fingers and looks at Logan's already damage legs. He has a smile on his face.

Deceit turns invisible and rolls out from under the bed. He looks at what’s happening and almost growls, but remembers to keep quiet. He grabs Remus and throws him off, biting him in the process. Remus yells and Logan sits up confused and scared. Remus gets dragged out the door and down to Roman’s room. There’s a loud knock on the door, waking Roman. Roman groans and looks at his clock then at the door. "What!?"

The door opens and Deceit is holding Remus in a chokehold, looking pissed. “Found him.”

Roman blinks and gets up still tired. "Wha? Ok? Why?"

“He’s been hurting Logan.”

Roman looks at Remus who just smirks. Roman punches him in the face. "Ow, my beautiful face."

Deceit drops him. “Take care of him. I’ll be back.” He turns on his heel and goes back to Logan’s room. “Hey...” Logan is shaking blood running down his face. He screams and Virgil falls from the ceiling.

Virgil shoots up. ** “What!?” ** Deceit raises a hand signaling for him to be calm and nods to Logan. Virgil frowns. “What happened?”

Deceit goes next to Virgil and whispers. “Remus.”

Virgil summons a medkit and takes out a cloth. “Hey Lo... It’s okay.” Logan covers his face as he sobs ashamed.

Deceit holds Logan’s hand while Virgil cleans his face. “It’s okay. You don’t need to be ashamed.” Deceit says. 

“He’s right. Remus is... scary. It’s okay.” Virgil gently pets his head.

Logan sobs "I... I... I-"

“Shh... breathe...” Virgil encourages while Deceit places a few bandages over the cuts. Logan tries to breathe but everything is falling apart. He's a fraud, defective, he has failed at being logic.

“Falsehood.” Deceit rubs his hand. “You haven’t failed. By all facts, Remus can hurt you. It’s okay. Your fear of him is logical.”

"But-'

Virgil looks him in the eyes. “You are logic. Nothing Remus can do will change that.”

"Then I should have been able to-"

“No. Just because you are logic does not mean the facts can’t be twisted. That is the lie you are believing, the lie that is giving Remus power. You can be hurt by Remus. You can be scared.  _ Logic _ can be scared.” Deceit says. Logan looks down.

Virgil massages his head. “It’s okay to be scared. It’s normal. You’re not completely immune and no one expected you to be.” Logan leans on Virgil.

Virgil kisses his head, immediately blushing.  _ ‘Why did I do that!??’ _ Deceit looks at him and smirks. Virgil looks down and focuses on calming Logan. Logan blushes and internal screams trying to believe that that didn't just happen.

Deceit can’t wipe the smug look off his face. He gets up and heads towards the door. “I’ll leave you to it.” He winks and leaves. Virgil blushes darkly.

Logan.exe has stopped working. Logan's mind is racing and he doesn't know what to do. He over analysis the... Gesture.  _ 'Was it just a caring kiss that Patton does that is just platonic or was it romantic? Why would it be romantic? He has no reason to like me. Or know that I like him.' _

Virgil holds Logan’s hand.  _ ‘I just kissed him. I just kissed him. What did I do!?? He’s gonna hate me!!!’ _

Deceit pokes his head back in, sighing heavily. “You two are absolutely disaster gays, aren’t you?” Both Logan and Virgil blush darker. “Logan, yes Virgil likes you. Virgil, yes Logan likes you. Congrats.” He smirks and leaves again.

Logan looks at Virgil and looks away.  _ 'He just told him!? He's going to-wait...’ _ Logan looks at Virgil. "You do?"

Virgil slowly nods, dumbfounded. “Uh-huh.” He mumbles in shock.

"...Why?"

Virgil looks away, blushing darkly. “I just... you’re hot.” His face is completely red now. “And smart. And cute.” He hides his face.

Logan blushes "I'm actually normal heat."

“That’s not what I meant,” Virgil says muffled.

Logan looks at Virgil's hand. He intertwines his fingers with his. "Is this ok?" Virgil smiles a bit and nods, despite his nervousness. Logan takes a deep breath and they just sit there trying to process what happened and what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceit goes back to Roman’s room, smirk falling as he prepares for whatever’s waiting on the other side of the door. He enters. The room is a mess but Roman is sitting on Remus's back as he quickly loses the fight. "Hello love."

“Hello, my prince.” Deceit can’t help the smug satisfaction at seeing Remus defeated by his love.

Remus squirms. “Get off of me!”

"Nope." Roman crosses his arms

Deceit grabs Remus by his collar, and for a moment fear flashes through the trickster’s eyes. “Listen to me. You are going to go to your room and you are NOT to leave it. You WILL NOT harm any of the others anymore. AM I CLEAR!?”

Remus nods "Yes Daddy."

Roman slaps him upside the head. "Try again."

"Yes Deceit." Deceit smiles at Roman. Roman gets up. Remus gets up and sinks out.

Roman relaxes "Logan?"

Deceit grins. “Analogical sails.”

"No really!?" Roman looks shocked.

Deceit chuckles. “They’re complete disaster gays. Didn’t need any help at all.”

Roman smirks "I know right. It was obvious.  Patton owes me 20 bucks.  Wait who confess first?"

“Neither. I had to do it for them. Unless you count Virgil kissing Logan’s head as confessing.” Deceit shakes his head.

"I will and that means Patton owes me 20 bucks."

Deceit laughs. “Why? Did you have a bet of who would confess first?”

"Yes." Roman laughs "Everyone knew but them. Like how!?"

Deceit shakes his head. “They were both so anxious about it.”

"Well let's hope they figure it out. Now." Roman wraps his arms around Deceit. "I am tired so..." Roman drags him to the bed.

Deceit smiles and lays them down, snuggling up to Roman. “Good job, my prince.”

"You too." Roman kisses his cheek.

Deceit sighs contently and holds Roman’s hand. “I love you.”

"I love you too."

...

Virgil wakes up that morning Logan using him as a pillow sleeping calmly. Virgil smiles a bit and pets his hair. He glances at the bandages and frowns, vowing to himself that he will protect Logan, no matter what it takes. He thinks over last night, how they just kind of laid in awkward silence for a while until they fell asleep. Neither of them knew what to do. Deceit was right. They were completely and utterly disaster gays. Logan snuggles him. It's was nice to see Logan so calm and relax. Like only in his sleep is when he can let his guard down and not worry about what others think. Virgil nuzzles him, not wanting to interrupt his peace. He slowly falls back asleep.

Logan is the next to wake up. He looks down at Virgil and blushes quickly sitting up. He takes a deep breath. Logan crawls out of bed and goes to take a shower. Virgil wakes up near the end of the shower. The water turns off and a minute later Logan comes out only wearing a towel around his waist. Virgil blushes and looks away. “Umm...” Logan blushes and goes back to the bathroom. He closes the door. Virgil stuffs his face into the pillow and internally screams.

Logan internally screams as well before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to come out and grab some clothes."

“Okay,” Virgil says muffled.

Logan leaves and grabs an outfit out of his closet and goes back to the bathroom. He comes back fully clothed hair still wet and clears his throat. "You can look now."

“No, I can’t.” Virgil whines.

"Why not? Is something wrong with your eyes?"

“You’re still too hot.” Virgil knows his face is red.

"Virgil I am normal temperature see." Logan puts his hand on Virgil's neck. "Oh, Virgil you're hot. Are you feeling well?" Virgil blushes darkly and curls up. He feels like he’s gonna burst. Logan grows worried. "Virgil?" He rubs his back. _'Was it something I said?'_

“I’m fine I just really really, really, REALLY like you.” Virgil covers his face.  _ ‘I’m gonna die of a heart attack.’ _

"Does being around me make you hot? I don't see how that makes sense how should the company of another person raise the temperature-" Virgil sits up and kisses Logan on the lips to stop his blabbering. Logan's eyes go wide and he squeals and pulls away. He touches his heated face. "I-I think I understand now."

Virgil hides his face again. “S-sorry. I-“

Logan blinks "Oh no Virgil-" Logan is so flustered he can't think straight or gay. He's just drawing a blank. Why does this have to be so hard? Virgil glances up at him before immediately hiding his face again. Logan takes a deep breath. "I... Like... You... Too." He kicks himself, figuratively, for sounding so stupid.

Virgil looks up again and fidgets, looking down. “Okay.” He wants to throw himself out the window, not figuratively. “Can I... would you mind... is it alright... if I kiss you?” Logan blushes and sits down next to him and nods. Virgil slowly moves closer, unable to tear his eyes away. Logan leans in and closes the gap between them. Virgil shivers when their lips connect, slowly relaxing against Logan. Logan relaxes he grabs Virgil's hand. Virgil closes his eyes, his free hand sliding up Logan’s neck to the back of his head.  Logan feels hot, he does the same thing to Virgil. Virgil shivers again and sits in Logan’s lap, going deeper and moaning softly. Logan moans as he opens his mouth for Virgil. He doesn't understand why his heart pounds heavy or the heat he feels but he does know that he likes it. He closes his eyes.

Virgil stays close, heart racing as he combs through Logan’s hair. His mind is focused on only one thing, Logan. How soft his lips are, how comforting his hand is on the back of his head. How safe he feels even though his heart threatens to leap right out of his chest. Logan moans as he gets more passionate like he finally stops thinking and just lets his body react. Logan takes his other arm and wraps it around Virgil's waist. Virgil parts for air and gazes into Logan’s eyes, his own filled with love as he pants heavily. Logan pants as he looks at Virgil. His chocolate brown eyes. His messy hair. Logan kisses him again. Virgil moans and lays down with Logan on top of him. Logan lets his hands wander Virgil's body. Virgil gasps and twitches under him. His hands run down Logan’s back, eyes closed in bliss. Logan squeezes his legs as he finally breaks the kiss and goes to his face. Virgil whines and rolls his head to the side, rubbing his cheek against Logan’s. “Lo...”

"Sorry I don't know why I’m doing this, you're just so... I don't have the words to describe you." Logan pants and kisses his neck.

Virgil gasps and his hips twitch, moaning. “Lo... so... gooooood~”

Logan sucks on his neck. There is a knock on the door. "Logan breakfast." Patton's voice calls out. Virgil can’t help the keen that rolls through his lips and blushes darkly.

Logan looks at the door. "I'll be out in a minute." Logan sits up and takes deep breaths. Virgil shivers under him trying to process what just happened, head spinning from the rush of it all. "Virgil are you ok?" Virgil nods, out of it. Logan gets up and looks him over then blushes at what he just realized what he did.

Virgil opens his eyes and looks up at him, wrecked but happy. Dark spots are scattered over his neck to Virgil’s unknowing. If it weren’t for the panic setting in, he would have started kissing Virgil’s beautiful face again. “Lo?” Virgil’s worried expression snaps him out of his daze.

"Y-yes?"

“What’s wrong?” He sits up. Logan clears his throat and summons a mirror. Virgil’s eyes widen and he quickly coughs, looking away.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking and-" Virgil glances at him and in a split second pulls him into another kiss by his tie. Logan is startled but relaxes into it.

Virgil slowly pulls away and cups Logan’s face. “It’s okay. It felt... it was good.” He blushes at the acknowledgment.

Logan blushes and looks down. "We both seem to be aroused." Virgil shivers and looks down as well. Sure enough yeah they both have boners. Virgil whines and hides his face against Logan. Logan rubs his back.

“What do we do?” Virgil asks, confused and desperate. “Roman won’t let us live it down.”

"I don't-"

There is a knock on the door. "Love birds are you coming?" It was Roman this time.

Virgil holds onto Logan. “Roman leave them alone.” They hear Deceit drag Roman away, though Virgil recognizes the smugness in his voice.

“Not him too!” Virgil whines.

Logan sighs "Ok we just need to... Calm down. And get you a scarf." Virgil still feels hot. "Or... We can finish what we started, but I don't know if you're comfortable with and-"

“Too fast.”

"Of course, I agree." Logan rubs his face. "Why can't I think?" He takes a deep breath.  _ 'Stop being so... fluster. Virgil is right there he's going to think you're being stupid.' _

Virgil holds onto him and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and bouncing his legs, unable to sit still. “Dammit, why is it so hard to calm down?” He mumbles.

"Maybe Because we are near each other," Logan suggests Virgil freezes. That makes sense, so WHY WON’T HIS HANDS LET GO!? Logan looks at there hands. "Virgil?"

Virgil blushes darkly. “Heh.”

"You need to let go." Virgil slowly let's go, hands awkwardly moving to his sides. Logan nods and stands up. "Ok... Goodbye."

“Bye.” Virgil sinks out to his room and is hit with the wave of anxiety. He gasps and rocks himself, the fear quickly overcoming his need. He cries from the shock of everything that happened in less than 12 hours. After a while he calms down and pulls himself up from the carpet, going to the bathroom to clean up. 

...

Logan goes downstairs. Roman smirks at him. "So how was it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Logan looks confused.

“Ro, leave him alone.” Deceit huffs, but is smirking as well.

"What? They're together for less than a day and they already can't keep it in there pants."

Logan looks highly confused. "What are you talking about? Keep what in my pants?"

Deceit rolls his eyes. “Just drop it.”

Patton goes over and whispers in Logan's ear. Logan blushes "WE DID NOT!"

Deceit looks at Roman. “It’s not like you’ve tried anything.” He raises a brow at Roman teasingly.

"Hey, I'm taking it slow. You got to earn my D Dee." Roman smirks. Logan groans.

Deceit blushes and sputters. “You- I-“ he covers his face and coughs. “Where’s Virgil?”

"In his room." Logan grabs some food. Deceit nods and goes back to eating, trying to unred the human half of his face. Roman smiles triumphantly. Patton giggles and eats. Virgil comes down when the others are almost finished eating and sits down. Deceit blinks in confusion and looks at Virgil with concern who avoids looking at him.

Roman looks over "Sweet-" Patton covers his mouth with his hands muffling the rest of Roman's words.

Deceit ignores the bruises on Virgil’s neck in favor of his emotional state. Only he can notice the slight tremble of Virgil’s lip. Only he sees how Virgil’s eyes are constantly moving, but never looking up. He watches how his breathing is shallow as if trying to hide it yet making sure he is breathing. His telltale signs that he just had a breakdown. Deceit finds Virgil’s hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Virgil looks up and Deceit smiles reassuringly. He wants to tell him it’s okay, that it’s normal to have a reaction like that after so much happened in a short amount of time, but he knows the extra attention from the others won’t help and Logan will just blame himself, so they continue to eat in silence, for which Virgil is grateful.

Patton glares at Roman and he gets the idea. Roman finish up and stands. "Well, I am off." He kisses Deceit's head and puts his plate away for sinking out. Virgil finishes and pokes at the food left on his plate. Deceit stands and takes Virgil’s hand, look at Patton. Patton looks back. He nods to Virgil and sinks out with him.

Patton looks at Logan. "I upset him didn't I?"

Patton frowns "What do you mean."

"I moved to fast. I don't even know what I was doing I was just... Doing it."

Patton sighs "Virgil might have gotten overwhelmed but I know he doesn't blame you." Patton takes Logan's hand. "Just give him time and make sure in the future you ask if he’s ok."

Logan nods "Thank you, Patton."

Patton smiles "Any time kiddo."

Logan thinks "You don't have a partner." 

Patton chuckles lightly. "That's ok, I have you guys. I have plenty of people to love." Patton kisses his head. "You guys are my kiddos and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Logan smiles "I don’t think you would be able to trade us for the world. That’s not-."

Patton giggles “I mean that you guys are all I need to be happy.”

Logan blinks then nods “Thank you, Patton.”

...

Deceit rises up in the Imagination with Virgil. He looks around and hides close to Deceit. He doesn’t know why. Less than a week ago, he would have never let Deceit touch him, much less be in the same room as him. But now... it’s just like before. Deceit was looking out for him. He sits down on the soft grass with Virgil’s head in his lap, gently petting his hair. “It’s okay to have break downs. Even over good things. There’s a lot of emotions going through you right now, and your body needed a way to release it. There’s nothing wrong with you or what happened.” Virgil relaxes and closes his eyes. “You do what you are both comfortable with doing.” Deceit says, making small braids in Virgil’s hair. “And if either of you needs someone to talk to, you know who to call. We all love you and want the best for you.”

Virgil sighs. “Thanks, Dee...”

“You’re welcome, Virgil.”

...

Logan is reading a book in the commons to calm his nerves and to think about everything that happened. He was attacked by Remus, then confessed to Virgil and made out with him. He shows emotions and the others didn't even bat an eye. Logan flips the page. Virgil makes him happy. Patton and Roman were always too... loud for his taste. Virgil might have his moments of over panic but he was definitely calmer than the others. Like the type of person who wouldn't mind just laying down in silence on the couch while he plays with his hair. Yeah, Virgil was his speed. He just hopes he is Virgil's speed. Logan flips the page. He can't believe he suggested going all the way. It was way too fast and frankly, Logan knew he wasn't ready either. Logan looks at his book he realizes that he wasn’t holding onto any of the information and so with a sigh, he goes back to the beginning to try again. Virgil comes downstairs, glancing up at Deceit who gives him a reassuring nod. Virgil takes a deep breath and goes to the couch. “Hey.”

Logan looks up. "Greetings Virgil."

Virgil smiles a bit and sits next to him. “So... um.”

"Take your time."

Virgil takes another deep breath and looks down. “I forgot what I was gonna say.” Logan puts his book down then lays down on the couch. He gently lays Virgil in his lap then after picking up his book he starts combing and playing with Virgil's hair. Virgil sighs and relaxes, humming. Logan relaxes a little worry at first that he was being too forceful, but seeing Virgil like it makes him feel better. Virgil moves his head in to Logan’s hand more, his body becoming jelly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deceit smiles from the top of the stairs and heads to Roman’s room. Roman is doing some random sketching when Deceit comes in. “Hello love.” Deceit wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek.

Roman smiles "Hello to you too."

“What are you doing?” Deceit nuzzles him.

"Drawing, what do you think?" Its a drawing of Deceit done only in pencil.

Deceit smiles. “I think it’s beautiful.” He kisses Roman’s head. “Maybe you would like a reference...?”

"You want to model pretty boy?" Roman smirks

Deceit purrs. “For you? Anything...”

"Alright then pose pretty boy." Roman spins in his chair.

Deceit lays on the bed and waits. “How do you want me?”

"Whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable." Deceit thinks before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. He crosses his legs, toes pointed, putting an arm behind his head and resting against it, his other arm on his hip. His eyes are trained on Roman, half-lidded. Roman chuckles "Ok." he starts sketching "Now don't move."

“Yes, sir...” Deceit smirks and purrs. Roman blushes a little.

...

Deceit has been holding that pose for two hours while Roman is glued to his sketchbook.  “So am I your Rose?” Deceit asks, his arm beginning to ache, but he ignores it.

"Titanic reference. Well then I'm your Jack, don't let me drown!"

Deceit smirks. “Don’t worry. I’ll save you, my prince.”

Roman smiles "Alright don't move." 

“I’m not.” Deceit smiles lovingly.

...

About an hour later, Deceit’s arm is trembling, threatening to let him fall. His back aches as do his legs, but pushes through. Roman asked him to stay still, so he will. “Are you almost done?” Deceit finally asks.

Roman looks at him. "I've been done for an hour."

Deceit’s eyes widen. “What?”

Roman shows him the beautiful detail picture. "I wanted to see how long you would hold the pose," he smirks Deceit blushes and collapses onto the bed with a grateful sigh.  Roman chuckles and goes over. "I think you deserve a reward." Roman starts massaging Deceit's back. Deceit moans softly and closes his eyes. Roman works his knots and sore muscles. "I'm impressed. You hold it for so long." Roman kisses his neck.

Deceit shivers. “I did it for you... I would do anything for you...”

"Good to know." Roman massages his hands. Deceit gasps softly.  "You like that?" he cracks his fingers. Deceit whines and rubs his cheek on the bed. Roman kisses his ear. He cracks his other hand. A shudder runs through Deceit as he holds back a squeal. He wants- no  _ needs _ more! Roman cracks Deceits back with a loud pop. Deceit gasps and goes limp a moment, a tingly feeling running through him. He wants to say something, wants to make some noise to express how he feels but all he can do is just lay there happily. Roman goes down to his legs. Deceit whines a bit, Roman’s hands so close and yet. He focuses on keeping his face stuffed into the sheets to hide his growing blush. He stifles his hips twitching. Roman smirks "Something wrong?" Roman grabs his ass. Deceit throws his head back and lets out a loud moan, blushing even more at his own noise. Roman squeezes his butt.

Deceit whines and his hips twitch, breathing quickly. “Romaaaaan!”

"Yes, love?"

Deceit looks back at him, and he already looks a mess. Forked tongue hanging out as he pants, face dark red and scales vibrant green, eyes dilated. “Please... what do I have to do.. to earn...” he trails off, eyes flickering downwards in embarrassment. Roman kisses him. Deceit moans softly and opens his mouth more for him. Roman hums and flips him over. he lays on top of him. Deceit shudders and holds onto him, kissing him feverishly. “Romaaan...” he moans against his lips. Roman tries to keep up with him. Deceit pulls out for air and breathes quickly, shaking. Roman notices Deceit’s warmer than normal, given his boyfriend’s body temperature is cooler as he is half-snake. Deceit wraps his legs around Roman, keeping him close and continuing to tremble. “Roman...” Deceit whispers breathlessly.

"You ok? your starting to worry me."

Deceit rubs his cheek against Roman. “Mmm... yes...” he rubs the underside of his jaw all over Roman’s head and Roman wonders if he’s scenting him. Do snakes even do that? Deceit shudders and rubs his body against Roman’s, eyes closed and he seems lost in bliss. Roman is a little confused and he's starting to regret not telling Deceit his secret earlier but he looks so out of it right now. Roman scratches his scales. Deceit moans loudly and bucks. Roman sucks on his neck. Deceit gasps and bucks again, shuddering. “Roman!” He braids their legs together tightly. Roman bites him. Deceit lets out a small scream and bucks again. “Oh- Ro- Roman!!” He holds him tightly, pulse drumming through his veins. He’s never felt more alive and he just can’t stop. He needs more. He needs to feel Roman, to feel their bodies together, just the two of them. He comes up under Roman’s jaw and nuzzles his neck. “Ro- Roman pleasssse... hold me...” Roman holds him close. Deceit takes deep breaths, head spinning and his body won’t stop shaking in anticipation, but Roman’s arms feel tense. He looks up at him with concern. “Ro?”

"Yes, love?"

“Are you okay?” Deceit reaches a shaking hand up to cup Roman’s face.

Roman holds his hand. "If I'm being honest, I'm a little uncomfortable." 

Deceit’s eyes soften and he nods, detangling his legs from Roman. “Okay. Sorry. I just- I... think I’m getting close to...” he bites his lip and blushes, relaxing his grip on Roman and curling up beside him, trying to stay still.

"Here, I'll let you finish if you’re close." Roman holds him and sucks on his neck.

Deceit shudders. “I- I meant- sssshed...”

"Shed?"

Deceit hides his face in embarrassment. “Twice a year, sometimes three if needed, I go into shed. Which... basically I’m shedding my old scales. And... I start getting really horny and snippy.” He keeps his face firmly hidden. “I start marking and becoming possessive of my things and space. Virgil... use to help me through it. Making sure I got food and water because I would never leave my room.”

"Oh, ok. That's fine, it's like your own version of a period, nothing to be ashamed of." Deceit curls up tightly, almost like a ball python. Roman rubs his back.

Deceit takes shallow breaths. “You need to tell me anything.” He states.

"Ok." Deceit slowly uncurls himself and looks at Roman, waiting. Roman just looks at him. Apparently their not on the same page about  _ what _ Roman is supposed to say.

Deceit sighs and holds Roman’s hand. “What’s bothering you? Are we going too fast?”

"Oh... right I probably should have told you. I'm a Demisexual."

Deceit tilts his head in interest. “Sounds familiar... for clarity’s sake, what is Demisexual?”

"It means that I need a strong emotional connection before I can become sexually attracted to you. It's why even when I was Remus I never got sexual with you."

Deceit nods. “Okay. That makes sense.” He offers a smile.

Roman relaxes "Sorry, I should have told you earlier."

“It’s okay. Better late than never.” Deceit kisses his head then frowns. “But if that’s the case... you probably shouldn’t be around me alone for the next month or so...”

"A month? it's that long?"

“The shed is a week. The symptoms last that long.”

Roman nods "Ok." Deceit nuzzles him. He doesn’t realize when he starts marking Roman again. "Deceit."

“Hmm?” Deceit blinks then realize what he’s doing and quickly stops. He lowers his head. “Sorry...”

"It's fine, you can’t help it." Deceit rubs his face before his hand moves to paw at Roman’s suit as he whines. Roman holds his hand. "let's get something to eat." he offers Deceit gives a small nod, not looking up. Roman leads him downstairs. Virgil is asleep on the couch, his head in Logan’s lap as Logan plays with his hair, reading a book. Deceit stays close to Roman, shivering and soaking in his body heat versus the cold air around them. Roman summons a blanket for Deceit. Logan looks over. "We are making food."

Logan nods "Ok, just keep it down." Virgil snores lightly. Deceit pulls the blanket close and bundles himself in it, curling up on the floor. Roman pets his head then goes into the kitchen. Deceit whimpers and pulls the blanket over his head. Roman walks around thinking of something quick and quiet then realized that he should ask him what he wants to eat. So he goes back over. "Hey Dee, what do you want to eat?" Deceit doesn’t respond. "Deceit?" Roman lifts the blanket. Deceit hisses at the disturbance and closes his eyes, going back into his light slumber. Roman blinks "Ok." Roman walks away.

Virgil hums and blinks awake. He yawns and nuzzles Logan. Logan kisses his head. Virgil smiles and looks up at him lovingly. Logan smiles back and scratches Virgil's head. "Enjoy your nap?"

Virgil purrs. “Yeah-“ he’s interrupted by a hissing blanket. He raises a brow at it then at Roman.

"He's going through shed." Roman shrugs

Virgil nods in understanding. “Did he already explain?”

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be alone with me."

Logan looks confused. "I'm sorry what is happening?" Logan asks

"Deceit is having his own version of a period that lasts a whole month."

An unhappy mewl comes from the blankets. Virgil gets up and goes over to him. He places his hand on his back and Deceit hisses angrily before Virgil starts rubbing circles. Deceit relaxes and goes quiet. “He’s going to be exhausted, horny, and snippy. He’s never had a partner before so the horny part wasn’t really a problem...” Virgil mumbles. “He’s also going to need help with his scales.”

"I would like your help since I don't know what to do," Roman says

“Okay,” Virgil says, moving to Deceit’s pressure point in his shoulder. The deceitful side stretches and falls into a deep sleep.

"You have any idea about what he likes to eat?"

“Meats. He’s never really been one for vegetables, but if it’s what’s being served he’ll eat them. Don’t bother though, his apatite is pretty much gone. Sometimes he needs to be force-fed through the month.”

"Ok." Roman grabs himself an apple then.

Virgil picks up Deceit’s limp body. “I’m gonna put him in his room.” He sinks out.

Roman looks at Logan. "So... how are you?"

"I'm satisfactory."

"Things ok with you and Virgil?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well do you do anything?" Logan frowns Virgil rises up again. Logan goes back to his book. Virgil sits next to Logan, draping his legs over his boyfriend’s and resting against him.

Logan continues what he was doing. "Well, I'll just leave then." Roman sinks out.

Virgil looks confused. “What happened?”

"Nothing, I don't know what that was about."

Virgil lays his head on him. “Okay?” Logan holds his hand. Virgil runs his thumb over Logan’s knuckle.

"Is this fine? Like are you... Not bored?"

Virgil shakes his head. “This is relaxing.”

Logan nods "Ok."

Virgil nuzzles him. “I love you.”

"I..." _'It’s Virgil you both already know that you love each other so just say it._’ "Love you... Too" _'Well that was pathetic.'_ Logan hides in his book.

Virgil smiles softly and kisses Logan’s cheek, reaching up and massaging his head. “You’re adorable.” Logan blushes Virgil giggles a bit, light and happy. Logan’s never seen him so at ease.

Logan smiles a little, but Virgil's giggle is making his heart beat faster and his face heats up. _'What is happening? Why does Virgil keep doing this to me?' _Virgil caresses Logan’s fingers in feather-light touches, eyes flickering up to Logan’s reddening face then back down again in embarrassment. Logan shivers Virgil blushes a bit at his reaction and brings Logan’s hand up to his lips, kissing it. Logan is all red and he hides in his book even though he knows he hasn't read anything since Virgil woke up.

Virgil slowly pulls the book down, smirking at Logan. “You feeling okay, Lo? You seem... above normal temperature...” he says cockily, not sure where this newfound confidence came from but he’s not complaining.

Logan somehow gets darker. "I..." He clears his throat "Yes it appears that I have gotten hotter... Uh." Logan hates how flutter Virgil makes him but he also can't bring himself to actually be made at him or his dark chocolate color eyes, or his cocky smirk and he thinks his heart is going to explode but that doesn't make sense Virgil doesn't have the ability to make his heart explode and- Virgil gently kisses him. Logan can't stop the squeal that vibrates in his throat. Virgil really has an effect on him like no other. Virgil shivers, closing his eyes and holding Logan’s hand tightly. He loves Logan so much; he wants to show him how much he loves him, but he doesn’t know what to do other than pepper Logan’s face with kisses. Logan's heart beats faster than he likes. He can't tell if it's a good thing or not and frankly it's scaring him. "S-stop."

Virgil pulls away, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

Logan takes a deep breath. "I just need a minute." Logan stands up and sinks out feeling too embarrassed to walk to his room.

Virgil frowns confused and scared. _‘Did I hurt him? Was I making him uncomfortable? Dang, it Virgil!’_ He curls into himself on the couch.

Patton comes down the stairs. He sees Virgil and frowns "What's wrong kiddo?"

“I think I scared Logan.” He mumbles from his cocoon.

Patton sits down and rubs his back. "You two really are disaster gays." Virgil whines. "Ok, ok." Patton takes a deep breath. "Let’s think about this. What happened?"

Patton sits down and rubs his back. "You two really are disaster gays." Virgil whines. "Ok, ok." Patton takes a deep breath. "Let’s think about this. What happened?"

“I was kissing him. He squealed but I thought he was just surprised but what if he was trying to tell me he wasn’t okay and I didn’t listen and now he’s going to hate me and-“

"Woah ok. Pause. So, you were kissing him. Focus on what you know for certain. Did something happen before? What happened after."

“I- I don’t know. We were just sitting together. I put Dee in his room then came back.”

"Ok bullet list your actions. Did you talk? We're you cuddling?"

Virgil takes a deep breath. “We were cuddling. I fell asleep. I woke up and Dee had gone into shed so I took him to his room. I got back and Roman left. I sat next to Logan and started cuddling with him again. He was blushing and looked so cute, so I started kissing him and he seemed okay but then he told me to stop and then left.”

"Ok, this is good. Alright. So, Logan... Is really smart. What is the one thing he doesn't understand?"

Virgil blinks. “Emotions. Oh- he- he was overwhelmed.”

Patton nods "Logan doesn't like what he can't understand and believe me I've tried to explain it. You did nothing wrong. He probably scared himself." Virgil gives a small nod and looks down. "Ok you both like each other but you both have a short limit on... What you can handle at a certain time. So, what you should do is talk to him and find a balance or understanding of where those limits and boundaries are."

Virgil nods. “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor sexual assault

Logan groans while Roman sits on his bed not admitting that he watched the whole thing from the stairs. "Logan, I don't see what the big deal is."

"I can't talk to him anymore without stuttering. My temperature is up my heart is racing-"

"Yeah it's called love, get used to it."

"No! Make it stop."

"Sorry, no can do. You fell in love with Virgil."

"You can't fall into love. Love isn't a physical thing that you can fall on."

Roman groans "It is an expression tinman. Look, you have feelings for Virgil."

"I know this Roman."

"Let me finish. You have feelings for Virgil, so your body reacts differently when you're around him. It's normal."

"My heart beating like I ran a Marathon is not normal."

"Oh, everything good and Disney yes it is. Ok look I will try to explain it in a way you will understand. Emotions are a chemical in the brain that gets released depending on what event triggered it. Like your love of Crofters jam."

"That is ridiculous I would never date a jar of Crofters."

Roman groans "Ok, yes you wouldn't but that is a different type of love." Roman sighs "Why is this so hard for you to understand? You like chemistry and I'm using chemistry to explain it. Yet you are stubbornly refusing to understand."

"Maybe you’re just a bad teacher."

Roman looks offended "Maybe your just in incapable of learning."

Logan looks offended now. "I am not."

"Then, by all means, Logan do tell me why you can't understand why one thing makes you happy while another makes you sad?"

Logan grows red in the face but for a different reason. His vision starts to blur and his nose tickles. "I don't know Roman." He admits "I don't know why I can't understand it. Maybe that's why I spent years ignoring it because it was better than pulling my hair out trying to understand it."

Roman's face softens when he saw Logan start to cry. He didn't mean to upset him. He honestly was just trying to help. "Oh, Logan-"

"Get out!"

Roman took a step closer "Lo-"

"GET OUT!" Logan chokes on a sob as his body shakes. Roman flinches and leaves closing the door behind him. He is hit with a wave of guilt for upsetting Logan and basically making fun of him for something he takes seriously. He rubs his face and goes back to his room ashamed.

Logan looks at his notebook. The one that Remus taunted him with. Years of trying to understand emotions and feelings. Lists of things he liked and disliked and the reasons why. Some easier to understand than others like foods and hobbies. He does and doesn't like foods base on how they taste or what they do in his body. Like he doesn't like grilled meats because the grease upsets his stomach. He understands why he dislikes some activities like he doesn't like getting hot and sweaty after a run. Then there are the many things that he doesn't understand like social connections. He doesn't understand why he has such a strong connection with Virgil after spending so long actually hating him. Or how blue and gray are his favorite colors. It makes no sense.

So here he is holding a book that mostly is just full of unanswered questions about himself. Years of work that does nothing to help him understand. His hands shake as in a blind rage he throws it across the room. He sobs hard as he sits in his chair. He feels pathetic like he should understand this one basic concept but instead he feels stupid. It's why he pushes himself to learn other things so he can look like he was smart. So, he didn't feel so stupid. He pulls on his hair. It hurts a little, but he doesn't care and that thought just upsets himself more because he should care. He should care if he is doing something that is hurting himself. So why doesn't he? Is he lacking the chemical reaction to care about pain? No that doesn't make sense because he feels pain at other times. Logan covers his mouth to muffle his frustrated scream. It's times like these he wishes he was just a robot so he wouldn't have to deal with emotions.

A shadow creeps along the walls, circling his unsuspecting prey. He licks his lips, the pained cries of an aching heart tasting delicious to him. He can help take away the poor logical side’s pain. He’s about to take a step forward when there’s a knock on the door. “Lo?” Virgil’s voice calls and the unwelcome side sinks out.

Logan wipes at his eyes. "N-not now Virgil." Logan doesn’t want Virgil to see him like this.

“Logan? Are you okay?” Concern fills Virgil’s voice. Logan takes deep breaths, but he won't calm down. He opens his mouth but all that comes out is a broken cry. Virgil opens the door and goes over to him, gently wrapping him in a hug. “Shh... I’ve got you.” Logan clings to him and sobs. Virgil rubs his back and hums a tune.

"I-I-I" Logan coughs

“Shh... don’t think. Don’t try to figure it out, you don’t need to. Just feel.” He continues rubbing Logan’s back. “What are five things you see?”

Logan looks around his room. "You, my bookshelf, my bed, the bathroom, and the blue carpet."

Virgil nods. “Good. Name four things you feel.” Logan sobs again. Virgil rubs his back. “It’s okay.” he picks Logan up and carries him to the bed, wrapping him in a fuzzy blanket. He summons a sequin pillow from his room and gently guides Logan’s hand over it.

Logan looks at it. "What are you doing?"

“Giving you something to feel. Can you describe the texture to me?” Virgil lets him rub his own hand over the sequins.

"Rough but also smooth." He goes back and forth. "A little scratchy."

Virgil nods. “Good. What about the blanket?”

"The blanket is fuzzy, warm, and soft."

Virgil smiles. “Good job. What about my hoodie?” He offers the sleeve.

"Also soft." He runs his hand up and down his arm. He hits one of the patches "The patch is a little rough?"

Virgil smirks. “I used cotton instead of nylon.” Logan nods “What about... my hair?” Virgil asks, watching Logan’s breathing slowly calming down.

Logan pets his hair. "Smooth." He smells it. "You took a shower. You smell like lavender."

Virgil smiles. “On that note, what are three things you smell?”

"Lavender..." Logan blinks "I'm not good with smells." To Logan's defense, his room doesn't have any strong smells to it. His room is overall neutral in look and smell. It's not like Patton's room that is full of nostalgic smells like Christmas. Or Roman's room that smells like roses or even Deceit's room that has a heated smell to it.

Virgil nods and nuzzles him. “Okay. What are two things you hear?”

"You and the fan."

“And one thing you taste?”

Logan thinks before deciding on "Spit."

Virgil smirks. “Good job.” Logan sniffles and rubs his eyes. Virgil holds him gently and holds his hand. “Don’t think. Just breathe.”

"I can't just stop thinking."

Virgil nuzzles him. “Okay. How about we watch a movie?” Logan shakes his head and closes his eyes. He's so exhausted after his break down. Virgil lays down with him and silently holds him. Logan curls up and slowly fall asleep.

...

Deceit shudders, feeling a hand on him. It runs over his body and he hums, moving into it more. The hand caresses his cheek and he opens his eyes, met with Remus’s. He screams and shoots away, earning a chorus of laughter from the chaotic side. “Good morning Dee Dee.”

Deceit sits up. “What are you doing here!?”

“I just wanted to say hiiiii!” Remus pouts and crawls towards him. Deceit moves to crawl away, but Remus’s hand is already on his head and he melts into it, shivering. “Does the baby snake need some loooove?” He purrs.

Deceit huffs. “Shut up and don’t touch me.” He says despite pushing his head more into Remus’s hand.

Roman knocks on the door. "Deceit is everything ok?"

Remus covers Deceit's mouth. "Yes, love everything is ok." He says in Deceit's voice.

"... Are you sure? I heard screaming." Deceit blinks, almost falling asleep. He looks up at Remus in confusion. He isn’t causing trouble, yet. Right?

"What? We all have the same vocal range." Remus whispers, "I'm sure love, now leave me alone."

Roman frowns usually he would push it, but he is in shed. "Ok, I'll see you around." Roman leaves.

Remus smiles "Now where were we double Dee?" Remus scratches his scales. Deceit’s eyes slide closed and he can’t contain his purr. Remus giggles and kisses him. Deceit shivers, the warmth of someone on him. He needs _more_. A familiar voice of caution rings in his head, oddly sounding like Virgil, telling him to double-check who he’s with. He cracks an eye open at Remus. He wasn’t hurting him, right? Yeah, as long as no clothes came off, he’s fine. He just NEEDS to be held, be touched. Remus holds him. "Time to give you what Roman won't." He sucks on his neck.

Deceit moans softly. “R-Roman...” He whispers, mind hazy. Remus unbuttons Deceit's pants. Deceit shudders, rubbing his body against Remus. “Ro... Roman...” his legs slowly find their way around Remus’s. Remus smirks "Would this help you?" He now looks like Roman. Deceit looks up, eyes glossy and unfocused. He sees Roman and cups his face, kissing him. “Romaaan...” Remus kisses him back pulling Deceit's pants down.

Roman falls from midair and lands on the floor, blinking in confusion. He looks over at the scene, another Roman is... Roman screams and pulls Remus off. He throws him on the ground and starts beating the shit out of Remus. Deceit flinches and curls up, shaking. He slowly crawls to the edge and looks at the two Roman’s in confusion. Remus screams and tries to shield himself. Roman continues to bash him in blinding rage. Patton and Virgil throw the door open after hearing screaming. "What the-" they take in the scene.

Virgil quickly moves over to Deceit whose eyes are slowly clearing, beginning to understand what’s happening, what just happened, and he looks ready to cry. Virgil wraps him in a blanket and sinks out to the commons.

Remus cries in pain, dropping his disguise. “ROMAN!!!”

Roman stops for a second and growls "You son of a bitch."

Patton grabs Roman's arm before he can continue. "Roman stop, you made your point." Remus curls up, sobbing as fresh bruises begin to show, tears mixing with blood.

Roman growls "If you _ever_ touch him again." Remus shakes in fear and quickly nods, sinking out.

Patton sighs "Go clean up." He looks at Roman's blood and bruised hands.

Roman takes deep breaths to calm himself before pulling his arm away from Patton. "I should have..." He shakes his head and sinks out.

...

Deceit clings to Virgil, sobbing as they sit on the couch. He’s vulnerable and he hates it. He tries to hide further in the blanket. Virgil seems to understand and picks him up, going behind the couch and kneeling down with him. Deceit relaxes some, hidden now from just anyone coming down and seeing them. He wants Roman to feel safe with, but he doesn’t know if he can trust his own judgment. He’s Deceit, he should have been able to tell it wasn’t Roman, ESPECIALLY Roman! His breaths can hardly be considered breathing, Virgil trying to get him to take deeper breaths. He knows snakes can go longer than humans without air, but not breathing isn’t going to help him. He doesn’t try to rub him in any way whatsoever, just rocking him and humming. Deceit will feel safest in his room, Virgil’s just waiting for someone to come give them the all-clear. Roman comes down the stairs. "Deceit?" He looks for him. Virgil lifts a hand and waves from behind the couch. Roman hears sniffles and gasps for air. Roman quickly goes over and kneels in front of them. Guilt on his face but he stuffs it down. He needs to focus on Deceit. "Hey, I'm here now." He says calmly. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Deceit shakes, unable to speak. Virgil gives his hand a squeeze, guiding Roman to hold Deceit’s other hand, the half-snake sitting between both of them. “We’ll keep you safe,” Virgil says softly. Deceit hangs his head and hiccups.

“S-Sssorry-“

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Roman squeezes his hand. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

Deceit holds both their hands tightly. “Dee... breathe,” Virgil says and Deceit makes a hasty gasp. Virgil looks at Roman. “Is his room safe?” Roman nods Virgil lets go. “Take him-“ Deceit immediately finds Virgil’s hoodie and grips it. Virgil places his hand over Deceit’s. “I’ll go with you.” Deceit relaxes some, clinging to Roman like a koala. Roman picks him up and sinks out to Deceit's room. He lays him down on the bed never letting go. Virgil rises up and starts cleaning up the room. Deceit sniffles and closes his eyes, burying his face against Roman and taking deep breaths, committing his love’s scent to memory so he’ll never be deceived again.

Roman holds him lovingly. "I've got you. He will never touch you again." Deceit closes his eyes, not trusting them. He feels Roman against him, his arms holding him protectively, not too tight as to be possessive, but still keeping him warm and safe. His breathing slowly calms, and he wipes his eyes. Roman starts humming not sure what to do but protect him.

Virgil finishes cleaning and sets a pair of clean PJs on the bed. “Here’s some PJs, Dee.” He offers. Deceit pathetically makes grabby hands for them and Virgil hands them to him. Deceit holds them close to his chest, drawing a blank for what to do now. Roman slowly let's go so Deceit has room to put them on. Deceit pulls the blanket over his head, quickly changing clothes throwing them on the ground. As if he was mad at them for not protecting him from Remus. Virgil frowns and looks at Roman. Roman is full of anger, sadness, guilt. He's a mess, hands bruised as sore. Virgil gets up. “I’ll be back.” He sinks out. Deceit pulls the blanket off, now clothed and looking more at ease. Roman holds his hand.

Deceit looks down at his bruised hands and frowns. Virgil rises up with some ice and takes Roman’s hands, setting it on them. Deceit flinches when the cold touches him and moves to give them room. “Sorry.” Virgil apologizes. Roman shivers from the cold. He leans on Deceit so he can still feel him. 

Deceit closes his eyes. “I’m- I’m so sorry. I thought- I thought it was-“

"It's ok, it's not your fault just breath. It's over now." Deceit takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around Roman’s waist. Roman leans back on him. "I'm just glad you summoned me."

“I summoned you?” Deceit sounds confused.

Virgil comes over with a giant snake plushie from the closet. He lays it behind Deceit, up and around him and Roman, letting Roman use it to rest his head on. It easily surrounds them. He pulls the blanket back over Deceit, draping it lightly. “You wanted him. You were subconsciously summoning him.” He explains as he works.

"Yeah... Something Patton accidentally summons me after nightmares. You needed me so I came." Roman smiles "I will always come." Deceit smiles and hesitantly kisses his cheek. Roman rests his head. "You only deserve the best. No knock off Roman's." He jokes. Deceit chuckles and sighs. Virgil smiles softly at them and quietly slips out the door. Roman kisses his cheek. Deceit relaxes, humming. Roman lays them down. "Whatever you need I'll do it."

Deceit cracks an eye open. “I just need you.”

"Then I'll stay." Roman nuzzles his back. Deceit purrs quietly and slowly melts into the bed. Roman knows he needs to be careful though after what just happen, he has a feeling Deceit wouldn't want it anyway. Nevertheless, he gives him a squeeze and holds his hand. Deceit rubs his cheek on the sheets. Roman notices his scales look cloudy. "Hey, what’s with your scales?" He asks

“Hmm?” Deceit cracks an eye open and glances back at him.

"They're cloudy? Oh shed, you said you shed your scales." Deceit nods sleepily and closes his eyes again. Roman summons a warm wet rag and rubs his scales. Deceit moans and stretches. He works at the scales, but only a few flakes come off. Roman snaps the rag away and lays back down. Deceit shivers and purrs, nuzzling him in his half-asleep state. Roman combs through his hair. Deceit hums, wrapping his legs around Roman to keep him close. Virgil pokes his head in and gives Roman a questioning look with a thumbs up or thumbs down. Roman gives a thumbs up. Virgil nods and holds up ten, then taps his wrist as if tapping a watch. Roman looks a little confused. 10 minutes? 10 minutes for what? Deceit looks like he's about to fall asleep and with him wrap around him, Roman knows he's not leaving; not that he wanted to anyway.

‘Dinner.’ Virgil mouths.

Roman has a facepalm moment. _'Right dinner of course, but Deceit.'_ Roman combs through his hair and scratches his scalp.

Deceit purrs and pushes into his hand more. ‘I got it.’ Virgil mouths and leaves again. Roman relaxes and focuses on Deceit.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil goes to Logan’s room and pokes his head in. Logan is rubbing his eyes. Seems he just woke up not too long ago. He looks at Virgil. "Hello, Virgil."

“Hey. You hungry?” Virgil walks towards him with a smile.

"Yes, I assume Dinner is ready?" Virgil nods. Logan stands, "Then let's go." Virgil hesitantly takes his hand as they walk.

Logan doesn't seem to mind as he holds it back. Patton smiles as he finishes with the table. "Hey, kiddos!"

"Good evening Patton."

Virgil makes a plate for Roman and puts it in the fridge. “Roman’s not gonna be down.”

Logan frowns "Oh..."

'His he really avoiding me?'

Virgil sits down and glances at Logan. “Did you sleep well?”

"I never enjoy naps. I always wake up hot and sweaty."

Virgil nods and starts eating. “Just so you know... Deceit might be skittish. Remus pretended to be Roman and was touching him. Deceit subconsciously summoned Roman who put a stop to it.” Virgil frowns. “On the bright side, we probably won’t see Remus much now.”

"Oh, that's horrible. What happened to Deceit, not the 'not seeing Remus' part."

"I can't believe how someone can be so evil as to do that." Patton frowns Virgil stays quiet and eats.

"Patton what did you do today?" Logan asks to 'lighten the mood.'

"Oh, I was organizing my room."

"Did you throw anything out?"

"Nope. How can I? It's all so important and has so many memories." Virgil smirks.

"Your room is never going to get clean if you don't throw anything out.”

"I will never throw anything away." Patton pouts, but it's clear that it isn't serious.

Virgil shakes his head. “Sometimes I’m glad you don’t. I found Dee’s old snake plushie and grabbed it for him if you don’t mind?” He looks apologetic.

"If he needs it then of course not." Virgil smiles and nods. "Logan, you want to join us for movie tonight?"

"That is acceptable." Virgil beams and looks at Logan excited. Logan smiles at him. Seeing Virgil happy makes him feel good. Virgil quickly finishes and stands up. “What are we watching?”

Patton shrugs "I figured I'd let you two decide."

"Thank you, Patton, that is kind of you. Virgil, what do you want to watch?"

Virgil shrugs. “What do you wanna watch?”

"I don't know, my choices are... What Roman call 'a snooze fest.'" He does air quotes Virgil laughs, making Logan’s heart miss a beat. Logan blushes and looks down.

“So?” Virgil smiles sweetly.

Logan clears his throat. "There is this new documentary on the big bang." He looks shy.

Virgil smiles. “Sounds good!” He races to the commons and turns on the TV.

"Wha-Really?" Logan looks surprised.

Patton giggles "Yeah, come on." Patton drags him over. Virgil finds it and starts it. He goes over to Logan and sits beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. Logan relaxes. Virgil kisses his cheek, holding his hand and watching the documentary enthusiastically. Logan smiles

...

Deceit wakes about an hour later and stretches, nuzzling Roman. Roman kisses his head. Deceit sighs contently. Roman combs his hair. Deceit hums and holds his free hand, intertwining their fingers. “I love you...” he whispers breathlessly. Roman has felt Deceit’s body temperature steadily climb higher over the last hour.

"I love you too." Deceit yawns, forked tongue sticking out slightly, making him look even more adorable. He sits up and stretches, panting. Roman sits up. "Enjoy your nap?" Deceit nods and wipes away sweat from his forehead. He holds himself up with his arms, breathing deeply. He gets up and goes to the thermostat on the wall, turning it down some. "You ok? You looked and felt hot."

Deceit nods. “I am.” He picks up a water bottle and downs it. He pauses and takes deep breaths. “I hate this.”

"Anything I can do to help?"

Deceit shakes his head. “Not really, no.”

"You want me to leave?"

Deceit shakes his head and looks at the time. He looks at Roman. “Did you eat?”

"No." Deceit heads towards the door. Roman follows him.

They head downstairs where the others are halfway through the documentary, Virgil curled up in Logan’s lap as Patton steals glances at them, awwing to himself. Virgil looks up at Deceit and smirks. “Look what the prince dragged in.”

“Shut up.” Deceit grumbles, fixing his bed head and going to the kitchen.

“Make sure to drink water,” Virgil says like a parent and Deceit hisses at him, but they both know it holds no real venom.

Roman looks at Logan. "Uh... Logan about earlier-"

"Don't." Roman closes his mouth and looks down. Virgil glances between them and Deceit looks up as well.

"Ok." Roman heads to the kitchen.

“I made a plate for you in the fridge,” Virgil says as Deceit downs his third glass of water.

Roman takes it and puts it in the microwave. "Thank you."

“Sure thing. Dee do you want ice cream?” Virgil asks and Deceit perks up and looks at Roman, eyes practically begging. Roman grabs the tub. Deceit hovers close, eyes trained on the tub like a predator watching prey. Virgil glances back and smirks at Roman. Roman opens it and gives it to him. He grabs his plate from the microwave Deceit grabs a spoon and starts eating directly from the tub. “Dee, you can’t eat the whole tub,” Virgil says, getting a real hiss in return this time. “You’re such a diva.” He smirks. Another hiss. Roman chuckles “Fine. But don’t come running to me when you have a stomach ache.” Virgil turns back to the documentary. Deceit continues chowing, scales getting sticky from the ice cream he’s spilling on himself.

Roman giggles _'He’s like a child.'_ Deceit shudders, getting a brain freeze and whining. Roman rubs his back. Deceit leans on him and whimpers, holding his head and getting ice cream in his hair. Roman takes the tub. "Ok, no more ice cream." Deceit huffs. "Just for now." Roman kisses Deceit's head. Deceit sighs and leans on him. "Come on back upstairs."

Patton turns around. "You two want to join us?"

"And watch that snooze fest? No, thanks." Roman leads Deceit upstairs.

Deceit falls to the ground and crawls towards the others. Virgil smirks. “The snake says yes.” Deceit curls up on the ground and watches the TV with wide eyes. He seems to be acting more animal than human.

Roman rolls his eyes. "Fine." Roman sits in a chair and eats his food. Deceit lays his head on Roman’s foot happily.

Virgil glances at them with a raised brow. ‘Kinky?’ He shakes his head and looks back to the TV. After eating Roman falls asleep in the chair.

Deceit’s eyes remain fixed to the screen until the end. Virgil massages Logan’s head as he watches. Patton turns the TV off after the credits roll. "Alright kiddos, who are still awake, time for bed."

Deceit lets out a discontent hiss, startling Roman awake. Virgil snorts and covers his laugh. Roman rubs his face. "Is it over."

"Yes, Roman it is," Logan says with a little spite. He stands up, "Goodnight everyone." He heads upstairs. Roman sighs.

Deceit rubs his cheek against Roman’s leg. Virgil looks at Roman. “Okay. What happened between you two?”

Roman rubs his face. "I made him cry."

Virgil blinks. “You what?”

"I didn't mean too. I was trying to help, but one thing led to another, and he broke down."

“How? What were you talking about?”

"I saw what happened downstairs. He was confused about his feelings so as the romantic one I thought I could help him understand what was going on. But it was a harder task than I thought. He got frustrated. I got frustrated, then I told him he was incapable of learning."

Virgil glares at him a moment before rubbing his face. “Romaaaan.” He groans

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset him. After he started crying, he kicked me out, and he clearly too angry at me to let me apologize to him."

Deceit whimpers and ducks his head, not liking the strong voices. Virgil sighs. “Give him time. I’ll talk to him. And stop insulting things he likes.” He stands. “Goodnight.” He goes upstairs. Roman sighs and pets Deceit's head Deceit calms and relaxes under his hand.

Roman picks him up. "Ok time for bed." Deceit purrs and nuzzles him, his dry scales scratching Roman’s cheek a bit. Roman sinks into his room and lays Deceit down. Deceit curls up happily till Roman pulls away. He whines and looks at Roman with cloudy blue puppy eyes. "I'm getting into my PJs." Roman goes to his dresser and pulls out red silk PJs. With an 'R' on the chest. Deceit watches him and yawns. Roman changes then gets back into bed. Deceit curls up to him and snuggles against him, purring happily. Roman pets his head and turns off the lights by clapping his hands. Deceit quickly dozes off. Roman is out later on.

Virgil goes to Logan’s room and knocks. "Come in." Logan sits up from his bed.

Virgil opens the door in his pajamas. He closes it behind him and walks towards Logan. “Hey.”

"Are... are you going to sleep with me?"

“Not if you’re not comfortable with it.” He sits on the edge of the bed and looks down.

"Oh, no." Logan blushes "It's fine, I just didn't..." Logan shakes his head. "It's ok."

Virgil glances at him and bites his lip. “You sure?”

"Yes, I just." Logan covers his face. _'Stop making everything hard. we have slept together before; this is nothing new.'_

Virgil pulls his hands down, looking at him softly. “You can tell me. I won’t judge.”

"It's not that. I just... can't... words." Logan goes red from frustration and embarrassment. He hates this absolutely hates this.

Virgil smiles softly and cups his face. “It’s okay. Sometimes there are no words for feelings. It’s normal. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Logan takes a deep breath. He can't deal with this right now. He knows Virgil is only trying to help, but he can't deal with another stupid break down. "I would like to sleep alone tonight."

Virgil nods. “Okay.” He slides off the bed and moves towards the door. “Goodnight, Lo.”

"Night Virgil." Virgil heads out and closes the door. Logan falls back on his bed and groans. "Why is this so hard? I've never had a hard time talking before." There’s no response as he stares at the ceiling, not that he expected one. Logan sighs and looks to his floor he spots his notebook. He gets up and grabs it. He flips to a new page and starts writing down his feelings of the day. Not that it helps, but he hopes one day he can make sense of it. Afterward, he puts the book up and goes back to bed. Turning off his lights and taking his glasses off, he closes his eyes for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan wakes up with a start in the middle of the night. He takes a deep breath before growing frustrated. "Stupid mirror." he rubs his face. He gets up and goes to his notebook to write down his third nightmare this week. He was getting sick of it. Reading back on pass logs they share the same pattern of Virgil dying, no one listening to him, losing his voice, being laugh at. He writes what happen in is new one before slamming the book close and setting it down. He rubs his face and does the breathing exercises. He refuses to break down again. He's an adult and logic for that matter. Even though he gets scared, he should be able to handle it like everyone else. So why can't he? Tears fill his eyes he shuts them, hoping it will make it stop. _'Please, I don't want this.'_ He feels a hand on his shoulder. Logan flinches and turns around. He sees a figure wearing a white button-up with an orange bowtie and a black suit and a monocle. The figure looks at him analytically. "Orange." Logan backs away from him.

The figure seems unconcerned and takes a step forward for every step back Logan takes. “Why are you running?” His voice is like Roman’s pitch but lacking in any inflection whatsoever.

"You are a dark side, and that means you're bad." Logan runs into his wall.

The figure corners him into the wall, arms on either side of him, looking down. “If that’s the case, then what of Virgil and Deceit?”

Logan opens his mouth then closes it. He takes a deep breath. "What do you want?"

The figure runs his hand across Logan’s jaw. “The question is, Logan. What do you want? I wouldn’t be here unless I was summoned.”

Logan shivers. "I want nothing, now go before I do some real summoning."

The figure tsks. “I thought you were Logic, not Deceit.” Logan glares at him with watery eyes.

“Oh, you poor child.” He cups Logan’s face, running his thumb over his cheek. “It’s so painful, isn’t it? The idea that you have failed. The weight these newfound emotions have brought on you.”

Logan feels himself leaning into the touch until he snaps his head away. "Don't touch me."

The figure tilts his head, a grin ghosting his features. “Don’t you just wish it would go away? That you wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore? All your problems could be magically solved.”

Logan can't help but be a little interested in what he was saying. "What are you talking about?"

“You know who I am. What I can do.” His eyes never leave Logan.

"Apathy."

There’s a glimmer of satisfaction in Apathy’s eyes. “So, I ask you again, Logan. What do you want? You could continue to suffer. These emotions and nightmares, you and I both know they will soon affect your job if you’re not careful... or. You could listen to me. I can help you... I only want the best for Thomas, which means the best for you.”

Logan thinks, "Why should I trust you?"

“Why shouldn’t you? You judge me because I am one of the _others_. Are you not the one who says to not judge a book by its cover?”

"What are you going to do?"

Apathy summons a bottle of pills and puts it in Logan’s hand. “One a day. It will keep you from having breakdowns and allow you to sleep at night.”

Logan looks at the bottle. "What are these?"

“They don’t have a name.”

"How do I know they will work? And is it just negative emotions or all emotions."

Apathy tilts Logan’s head to look back up at him. “It will solve the problem. The problem is too many emotions.”

Logan looks at the bottle. Everything is telling him that this is a bad idea. That something will go wrong. "I don't know."

Apathy shrugs and lets him go. “Give it time.” He sinks out Logan looks at the pills. He takes a deep breath. He goes to his desk and puts the pills in the drawer. He will deal with them later. For now, he's tired. Logan flops on the bed and tries to go back to sleep.

…

Logan and Patton are downstairs, the next morning. It's the time of day where they are the only ones up. It's usually a quiet time as Patton quietly hums as he makes everyone breakfast, but of course, the father figment has been getting worried about the logical side. As he notices he came down late this morning and Logan is never late for anything ever. Patton looks at Logan and offers a smile. “Hey. How did you sleep?”

"I had another nightmare."

Patton frowns. “Oh. I’m sorry. If you wanna talk about it I-“

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan sips his coffee. "It's just imagery in my brain that scared me. There is nothing to talk about."

Patton chews his lip. “Sometimes talking can help-“

"I don't want to talk about it." Logan gives him a ‘drop it’ look.

Patton looks sad and goes back to cooking. “Okay.”

The others eventually make their way down, Roman carrying Deceit who’s still sleeping in his arms. Virgil is the last one down, as usual. His bed-head hangs over his eyes that are lacking the dark eyeshadow, but the remains of yesterday’s are still visible. He yawns and smiles at Logan. “Morning.”

Logan looks up from his book. "Morning." Virgil sits down. Deceit hisses groggily. Roman massages Deceit head. Patton brings over Virgil's cup of coffee.

“Thanks Pat.” Virgil sips it.

Patton smiles and goes back to the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready."

“Okay.” Deceit yawns and rests his head on Roman’s shoulder. Virgil smirks at them. “How’s it been?”

"He gets hot a lot and likes to rub on me. I have no idea what he wants because he won't talk to me, so I'm just shooting in the dark here."

Logan looks up. "What are you shooting? Why are you shooting anything, especially when you can't see?"

Roman groans "Logan learn expressions. It's not hard."

Virgil glares at him. “Sorry, he isn’t Creativity.”

"It's not about creativity; it's about him taking everything literally; he likes poetry, yet doesn't understand how Imaginary works? We all learned it in school. Children can do it-"

“Roman shut up!” Virgil growls, and Deceit lifts his head, uneasy.

Logan looks at his book. He's right, for all the things he does know, he can't understand the basics that a child understands. Roman sighs and gives up looking away. "Whatever."

Virgil almost stands up then sees Deceit’s scared eyes. He sighs and forces himself to relax. “You’re not in trouble.” He assures Deceit who looks away. Virgil turns his attention back to Roman. “You know, Logan misunderstanding idioms is basically like you not understanding Deceit’s body language.” He says with some venom.

"How?"

“Learn what increased body temperature and rutting means,” Virgil says in a mocking tone.

Roman glares at Virgil. Patton comes out. "Ok enough you too." Virgil huffs and crosses his arms. Patton sighs "Roman, please be nicer to Logan. He's going through a lot-"

"Don't treat me like a child Patton." Logan interrupts not looking up from his book. "I don't need special treatment."

Deceit hisses in distaste as the lie upsets his stomach. Virgil glances at him then back to Logan.

Logan stands up and goes to the kitchen. "Logan I'm not trying to treat you like a child. Roman was being mean to you."

"He was being brutally honest, and I can respect that." He goes towards the cabinet.

“He’s being a jerk!” Virgil exclaims. “That’s not honesty that’s just plain mean!” Deceit hides his face against Roman.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Logan looks through the cabinets.

Roman rubs Deceits back. "Guys your upsetting Deceit."

"Where are the crofters?"

Patton shrinks a little. "We ran out. I used the last of it last night." Logan slams the cabinet door close. Deceit and Virgil flinch.

Roman holds Deceit close. "Here, we go again."

Patton goes over to Logan. "Logan?" he puts a hand on his shoulder.

Logan throws it off. "Don't touch me!" He spins around eyes watery. _'This is stupid. It's just jam, why is this making me so emotional? What is wrong with me?' _

"Lo-" Logan sinks out. Logan rises in his room. He lets out a frustrated yell as tears fall he paces his room, trying to control his breathing. He glances at his desk when he remembers what is in it. He goes over and picks up the bottle with shaky hands. He sniffles, and without thinking, he pops it open and swallows a pill.

Virgil rises. “Lo-“

Logan throws the bottle in the desk drawer and turns around. "Don't do that!"

Virgil flinches. “Sorry I just- Are you okay?” _‘Stupid. Of course, he’s not okay. Look at him!’_

Logan rubs his eyes. "It's stupid. It's just jam."

“No, it’s not. It’s important to you. You needed it.” Logan sniffles he finds it extremely childish, but he goes to his bed and hides under the covers. Virgil sits next to him and rubs his head.

Logan takes shaky breaths. "Why? C-can't I k-keep con-trol of my e-mo-tions?"

“Because you’re not used to them.” Virgil looks down. “No one can completely control their emotions. Especially under a lot of stress like you are right now.”

Logan curls up in a ball. "If you had the chance to get rid of them. Would you?"

“No. They’re what make me, me. And if I did... I wouldn’t know I love you...” Logan nods he rubs his eyes. Virgil pets his head.

"I would like to be alone."

“Okay.” Virgil slides off the bed and goes to the door. He hesitates before leaving. Logan closes his eyes.

...

Virgil goes back downstairs. Patton walks up. "I didn't mean to upset him." Virgil clenches his fist and walks past him, going to the table and sitting down. Patton frowns and looks down he goes to the kitchen and brings Virgil a plate. Roman and Deceit are gone.

“Thanks. Where’s Roceit?”

“Roman took their breakfast and headed upstairs. Deceit wouldn't stop whining." Patton sits down and plays with his plate. "I'll get him some more crofters."

“It’s not that. It just pushed him over the edge.” Virgil sighs and rubs his face. “Will you talk to Roman? Please?”

"I'll try."

Virgil nods and continues to eat. “Dee’s sensitive right now. That’s why he wouldn’t stop whining. He’ll be fine.”

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." Patton sighs, "Bad time for him to be shedding."

“Yeah...” Virgil picks at his food. “Sometimes he’ll try to put it off or deny he’s in shed. That just ends up making things worse honestly.”

"Well, all we can do is just try to be there for them." Virgil nods and finishes his plate. He quickly stands and starts on dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil paces his room before finally gathering the nerve to go check on Logan again. He goes to Logan’s door and knocks, holding his breath. "Come in." Virgil opens the door and steps in. Logan is at the desk planning next week's schedule.

“Hey...” Virgil goes over to him.

"Hello."

“How do you- how are you?” He tries to choose his words carefully.

"I am doing better. You?"

“Good.” Virgil stuffs his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

Logan turns around and looks at him. "I’m sorry about earlier."

“It’s okay.” Virgil smiles.

Logan sighs "You want to... I don't know, do something?"

“Sure.”

Logan gets up and goes to his closet. He pulls out a puzzle. "is... Is this ok?"

Virgil smiles. “Yeah.”

They go to the table downstairs for more room. It was a 1000-piece puzzle of a generic nature scene, but they didn't mind. Logan starts organizing pieces by color. He finds the action of puzzles to be calming and fun. He just hopes he's not boring Virgil. Virgil watches intently. Was he the greatest at puzzles? No. But he enjoyed watching Logan happy, and this was the perfect opportunity to steal glances at him, how his brows would furrow in concentration, his lips becoming a thin line. Logan looks over at a small pile that Virgil is working on. He takes a piece out of it. "This is more of a grey than a white. He adds it to his pile. Virgil nods. "If this is boring you, you can tell me." Logan can't bring himself to look at Virgil, concerned that he would just leave him.

Virgil smiles softly and wraps an arm around Logan, scooting closer and kissing his cheek. “No. I’m just not good at puzzles. But you’re cute to watch.” He blushes. Logan blushes and puts two pieces together. Virgil rests his head on Logan’s shoulder and spots a piece that goes with them. He picks it up and hands it to Logan.

"Thank you." Logan clicks it in place. Virgil nods and continues watching him. His hand slowly moves up to the back of Logan’s neck, massaging it. Logan relaxes and hums a bit. Logan has done this puzzle a couple... Few... Ok, 20 times. So, he was able to remember where certain pieces go despite being... Distracted. Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. “You’re so cute...” he whispers.

"I… uh… you too." Logan blushes harder. Virgil giggles and kisses his cheek again. Logan has finish half of the border pieces.

“Wow... how are you so fast?”

"I've done this puzzle before." Virgil nods. "Are you... You can help if... You want to." _'Goddamnit Logan just talk normally.'_

Virgil smirks. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t wanna take away your fun...” he almost purrs. _‘What is this confidence. Where is it coming from? Why do I only have it around Logan? AHHHHHHHHHH’_

"Oh, you... It wouldn't..." _'O my God just shut up you look like an idiot. How can Virgil be so charming and collective?'_

Virgil nuzzles him. “Basically, what I’m saying is I suck, but I’m having fun watching you.” He blushes even darker.

"You do not suck." Virgil shrugs and looks back at the puzzle. The border is done, and Logan is working on building inside. Virgil contently watches. It's a nice peaceful silence between them as Logan works quickly putting pieces together with a satisfying snap. In two hours, Logan has finished the puzzle.

“Good job.” Virgil smiles.

"Thank you." Logan leans back and stretches. Virgil massages his shoulders. Logan hums and his eyes close melting into Virgil's touch. Virgil kisses his head, leaning him forward onto the table so he can get his back. Logan quickly turns into a mess of pleasure sounds. Virgil smirks and picks him up, moving him to the couch. He lays him down on his stomach and continues down his back. Logan melts into the couch. It's one thing to see him relax in his sleep but this... This was a whole different level. The strict, serious side putty in Virgil's touch.

Virgil blushes, moving down to his thighs, hesitating. “Is this okay?”

"Hmm?"

“Can I do your legs?”

Logan blinks and is aware of the situation. He tenses and pulls away quickly, sitting up. He didn't mean to look so pathetic. He clears his throat. "That is unnecessary but thank you."

“O-oh.” Virgil looks down. “Sorry.”

Logan looks down. "It's ok."

They stay in awkward silence for a moment. “Patton said we should talk about boundaries.” Virgil mumbles.

"That is a good idea." More silence. Logan sighs "Where should we start?"

“Maybe touch?” Virgil suggests quietly.

Logan thinks, "I don't..." He takes a deep breath. "I don't like being... vulnerable. Is that the right word?"

Virgil nods. “I don’t either. At least...” he glances around them. “Not out in the open. So, I understand.” Logan closes his eyes. He should feel comfortable around Virgil. He should feel safe, but instead, he is always scared that he is going to do something wrong. That Virgil will leave him. Virgil glances at him and holds his hand. “Hey...” He offers a smile. “It’s okay. This is good.” Logan looks at him, confused. “We’re talking. That way we don’t accidentally scare each other or ourselves.” He rubs his thumb over Logan’s hand.

Logan nods "I don't understand... Why it's so hard to... Talk to you." Logan looks frustrated.

Virgil smiles softly. “Then maybe we can try something else.” He pulls out his phone and texts Logan. ‘Would texting work better?’

Logan looks at his phone. 'Maybe.'

‘Okay. What else are no-goes for you?’

'Sex, I am not ready for that action, but I know that you’re not either.'

Virgil nods. ‘I’m okay with cuddling/kissing on the cheek. Anything more than that I’d rather be in private.’

'and when we are in private?'

‘Anywhere the others aren’t or won’t walk in on us.’

'Yes, I know what private means. I'm asking about boundaries while in private.'

‘Oh. Uh. No sex like you said. I think we should have colors’

'Colors?' Logan sent the text then the answer slaps him in the face. 'Oh, you mean the "safe words" couples will use when having intercourse.'

Virgil blushes. ‘ya. Except it isn’t just for... that’ Logan raises an eyebrow in confusion. ‘They can be used for less heated moments too’ Virgil quickly sends and hides his red face.

Logan thinks then nods 'Ok.' Virgil curls up in Logan’s lap. Logan holds him and combs through his hair. Virgil slowly relaxes.

Logan puts his phone down so he can focus on Virgil. He thinks back to his quick decision to take a pill. Then remembers what Virgil said about if he took away his feelings. _'I wouldn't know that I love you.' _

Maybe his negative emotions weren't that bad if he can have Virgil, but the nightmares and restless nights. Maybe he can take them just to stop those. If it doesn't work, he can stop. Yeah, there is no harm in trying...right?

...

Over the last few weeks, Logan kept taking the pills the nightmares stop, which was good, but there was also a lot of bad. Logan has stopped caring altogether. He won't leave his clutter room much. No one can get him to talk for long, and that's just him. Thomas has fallen behind schedule because Logan refuses to work and Patton has gotten sick of the past weeks and only gets worst. It started with a cold and has moved up to a fever. He is actually happy that Logan isn't around because when he is it give Patton the biggest migraine. Everyone is at a loss for what to do.

Virgil sits on Deceit’s floor, the half-snake finally out of shed. “Can’t you read his mind or something?”

“I told you, Virgil, there is nothing to read.” Deceit frowns, crocheting a stuffed snake on his bed. “Besides, that would be an invasion of privacy.”

“Dee, something is wrong. I’m sorry if it’s an invasion of privacy, but if you hadn’t spied on Logan, we wouldn’t have found out about Remus.” Deceit frowns.

Deceit sighs "Maybe your right. I'm also worried about Patton. He isn't getting better either."

Virgil picks at the carpet. “Do you think it has to do with Logan?”

"Normally, I would say no, but this just feels too good to be a coincidence."

Virgil nods and glances up at Deceit, the other’s features scrunched into a thinking look. “Do you think it’s Remus again?”

“No. This was too subtle for him...” he looks at Virgil who shudders.

Deceit rubs his face. "And your sure nothing happened to cause this change? Anything at all? An argument, small fight? Anything?"

“Roman told Logan he’s incapable of learning, but Roman’s insulted him before...”

"This is more than just not understanding feelings. He has no motivation to do anything. It's like he has depression or something."

Virgil fidgets nervously. “We haven’t seen... _him_ in a long time...”

Deceit thinks, "Logan wouldn't..." he looks at Virgil. "He's too smart to listen to him."

Virgil looks scared. “It’s still a possibility.”

"Should we... call him?"

Virgil bites his lip. “Let’s get Roman and Patton.”

Deceit nods and stands up. They go to Patton's room. The room is hot, and Patton is wrap up in layers of blankets. Despite is high fever Patton still complains about being cold has he shivers like a chihuahua. Roman looks up from pets Patton’s head with a worry expression. Patton whines and Roman replaces his rag. Deceit sits down next to Roman and holds Patton’s hand. Virgil sits on the other side of the bed. “We have an idea.” Deceit says.

"Anything to fix this." Roman looks back down at Patton.

“We need to summon... Apathy.” Virgil mumbles.

Patton whines Roman looks at Virgil. "You know he makes Patton feel bad and, in his state, now..." Roman trails off. He knows sides can't die but this... this is making him believe that they can. That Patton will die.

“That’s why we need to summon him.” Deceit says.

“Let’s go to Thomas...” Virgil says. “None of us can control Apathy on our own, but he can.”

"Patton can't move," Roman says

Patton looks at them. "I'll be fine. Go on without me."

Virgil squeezes his hand. “We’ll fix this.”

Patton gives a weak smile. "I believe in you, kiddo." his throat rough and sore. Virgil sinks out, followed by Roman and Deceit.

Thomas just lies on his bed, not doing anything. He looks over to his sides. "Sup." he waves before going back to staring at the ceiling.

Virgil goes over to him. “Thomas, we need your help.”

"With what?"

Roman looks around his room. "Good Disney clean much?"

Thomas shrugs "What's to point in cleaning when it all gets dirty again anyway?"

Deceit frowns. “We need to introduce you to your last side, but we need you to draw him out.”

"Oh, that is a first. Usually, you want to keep those icky sides away."

"Yes, well this 'icky side' is already causing trouble for Patton and Logan."

"Hmm, that sounds like a them problem."

“Which is turning into a you problem.” Virgil sighs.

“His name is Akuji. He’s Apathy.” Deceit says.

"Apathy uh ok cool, so what does this have to do with me?"

Roman rubs his face. "Everything! You have gotten nothing done, and you are ignoring your friend's calls."

"Eh, I'm fine." Thomas waves him off.

“Just summon him.” Deceit crosses his arms.

"Ok." Thomas clears his throat. "Apathy."

There’s a moment where nothing happens. Deceit’s eyes narrow, and he flicks his tongue, tasting the air. “Where is he?” Virgil asks.

“He’s already here...” Deceit says.

"Then why can't I see him?" Thomas smirks not actually caring about the situation.

"Show yourself, fiend!" Roman orders

Deceit turns on his heel, looking around and tasting the air. He senses someone standing beside Virgil. “VIRGIL!” He grabs his hand and pulls Virgil to himself, the emo squeaking in surprise.

Akuji appears next to where Virgil was standing, gaze cold and calculated. “I believe we had an agreement to not out each other’s names?”

“We also had an agreement not to harm Thomas.” Deceit holds Virgil protectively.

“I am not hurting him.” Akuji looks at Thomas.

Thomas plays with his nails. Roman huffs. "He has gotten nothing done. That is going to hurt him sooner or later."

“Or maybe _that_ one is causing you all a little panic over a break.” Akuji points to Virgil who’s eyeshadow is darkening, hiding under Deceit’s cloak like he used to do all the time before he joined the light sides.

“This isn’t a ‘little break.’ This is the beginning of depression. Logan is down, and Patton is sick. There’s nothing left but the five of us to keep Thomas from falling even further. Akuji-“ Deceit lets Virgil go and takes a few steps towards the other side, extending his hand. “Help us.”

Akuji looks at it with narrowed eyes then back up at Deceit. “I already have _Deceit_. If you are too blind to see it, then so be it.”

"What did you do to Logan?" Roman asks

“_I_ didn’t do anything to him.” Deceit watches him cautiously, not sensing a lie.

"You had to do something. Logan takes too much pride in his work to just... stop caring about it."

"Hey what if we ask Logan?" Thomas points and Logan shows up. His hair a mess and dirty, his clothes are wrinkled and unkempt.

"Sweet lord and I thought Thomas was bad." Roman looks Logan over.

Logan crosses his arms and looks at everything. "Can I help you?"

“Logan, did Akuji ever visit you?” Deceit asks. Akuji clasps his hands behind his back.

"Who?"

Roman points at Akuji. Logan looks over. Oh, yes."

“What did he do?” Virgil goes towards Logan.

Logan summons a bottle. "Gave me this. Can I go now?"

Akuji frowns and goes to sink out. Deceit grabs his collar and gives him a warning look before looking back at Logan. “Have you been taking them?”

"Yeah." He looks at the bottle. "Oh, that reminds me." He goes to open it.

Virgil snatches it from him and throws it to Deceit. Deceit grabs it and looks at it before looking at Akuji. “What does it do?” Akuji remains silent, brow raised.

"I'm going to go now." Logan tries to sink out.

Virgil grabs his hand. “Wait-“

"What? Look whatever this like... whatever this is. I don't care." He pulls his hand away and sinks out. Virgil looks back at Roman, just in time to see Akuji yank his hand away from Deceit, accidentally taking his glove with him and sinking out. Deceit sighs and looks down at the bottle in his hand.

Roman goes over and looks at the bottle. "It's like a bottle of depression." Deceit nods. Virgil goes to Thomas and sits on the edge of the bed worriedly.

"That did not go well for you guys." Thomas laughs, "But it was entertaining to watch."

Virgil frowns deeply. Remus rises. “Helloooo!”

Deceit glares at him. “Did you have a part in this?”

“Wha??? Me!?”

"Remus I will beat the shit out of you." Roman warns, "So you better be here to give good news."

"Ohh Roman getting violent." Thomas teases.

"Thomas, don't test me."

Remus flinches slightly. “Dee Dee said to keep Thomas happy.”

Deceit rubs his face. “Yes, I did say that.”

Virgil snaps to Deceit. “Wait- you TOLD him to go ahead!???”

"Go ahead with what? I'm confused." Roman asks Remus snaps his fingers with a snicker. Thomas looks at Roman a moment before he laughs. Virgil looks at Roman and jumps, the prince now a raccoon. Roman makes angry raccoon noise and scratches at Remus's leg.

Remus screams and throws him off, running to the bed and leaping onto it. Thomas bursts with laughter. Deceit picks Roman up and pets him, soothing him. Virgil just blinks. “And you’re next emo.” He looks at Remus who’s grinning evilly.

“If you change me into anything, you will regret it.” Roman huffs and curls into Deceit. Thomas continues to laugh.

"Look I'm just trying to help. This is probably the only thing keeping Patty going."

“He’s right.” Deceit says.

“I am?” Remus blinks. “I mean, I am!”

Deceit watches him with a warning gaze. “As long as he’s not hurting anyone, leave him be. Remus, turn Roman back.”

“Sorry. No can do.” Remus grins.

Deceit glares. “Remus-“

“Bye. Bye!” Remus snaps his fingers and Deceit is now a milk snake, wrapped around Roman. Virgil snorts and covers his mouth. Deceit hisses. “Milk that snake, bro.” Remus winks. Thomas falls back, laughing. Roman rolls around trying to untangle himself from Deceit.

Deceit flops on the ground like the noodle that he is and coils up in a panic. Virgil looks between Remus and Thomas. “And exactly how long is this supposed to go on for?”

“As long as needed. Now, spider or bat?” Remus smiles widely, making Virgil pale. Roman growls and jumps on the bed.

Thomas thinks, "Cat." Remus snaps his fingers and Virgil is now a black kitten. Virgil hisses, hair standing on end. Deceit tries to slither up to the bed but falls back on the ground with a pat. Remus laughs and claps.

"Oh, let’s call Patton." The three animals panic and making noises that if they were human would be a panic, "NO!" Patton pops up quickly, losing balance.

"Wha?"

Remus looks over. “Oh, Patty, are you okay?” Virgil glares at Remus. As if he actually cared.

Patton sits down. "I'm just under the weather."

"Aww here have a cat to cheer you up." Remus quickly throws Virgil at him.

"Oh, Remus, I'm-" he sneezes. "Allergic." Patton's eyes become puffier than they are already are. Virgil scrambles away from Patton and leaps back onto the bed, hissing at Remus and scratching his cheek. Deceit is still trying in vain to get up to the bed.

Remus winces and holds his cheek. “OW!” Thomas snickers.

Patton looks around. "What is going on?"

"Remus turned Everyone into animals." Thomas says, "Look, Roman is a raccoon." He points to Roman who bites Remus's leg.

"Ow ok!" Remus snaps his fingers, and everyone is back to normal.

Deceit hits the ground just as he turns back. “Ow.” He sits up and rubs his head, looking at Virgil and Roman. “Could one of you not have helped me up!?”

"I was a raccoon!" Roman yells

“YOU STILL HAD THUMBS!”

"Guys." Patton coughs "Focus."

Virgil sits on Thomas’s lap, glaring at Remus. “Akuji gave Logan piles that essentially made him depressed.” Deceit says and shakes the bottle.

"Oh well, that's not good. Now he is more of a stick in the mud."

Deceit looks confused. Virgil looks at him. “You really don’t get it?” Remus snaps his fingers, creating a mud pit below the bed and turning Deceit into a talking stick. He tosses him in, and Deceit screams.

Remus giggles "Oh, I get. Logan is numb and unmotivated which makes Akuji strong, which makes Patton weaker, which puts up on a one-way trip to Depression town. Yes, it's very bad, indeed." Remus smirks

"You think this is funny?" Roman growls

"Oh no of course not. I'm shaking in my boots." Remus points down to his rattling boots.

Deceit turns back to normal and pulls himself from the mud. He hisses in distaste and throws some at Remus, who simply licks it off his suit. Virgil facepalms. Remus looks and Deceit who’s still covered in mud and is struck with an idea, licking his lips. Deceit bares his fangs. “Try me. I _dare_ you.”

"GUYS!" Patton goes into a coughing fit. "Stop, please."

Virgil looks at Patton with fear and slides off the bed, going over to him. Deceit frowns. “We have the pills now. We just have to keep Akuji from giving Logan more.”

Remus claps excitedly. “What about an alligator pit!?”

Virgil’s head shoots up. “We are NOT surrounding Logan’s room with alligators!” Deceit exclaims. “Besides which, Akuji could just sink in past it!” Remus deflates.

“Guys give him a chance. I mean- he is pretty funny.” Thomas laughs.

"This is the same guy who told you to kill your brother." Roman groans. "But Deceit is right. If Logan doesn't take anymore, then things will go back to normal once the drug leaves his system."

“And you’re the one who told me to let my tush do the talking,” Thomas smirks. “Don’t think I forgot Princey.”

“Oh! Oh! And you said about Deceit and I quote, ‘He has no taste in fashion. I look like a knock off Disney villain’.” Remus says in Roman’s voice. Deceit doesn’t respond.

"That is not relevant to the topic at hand." Roman defends

“So? It still happened.” Remus snickers.

“Enough.” Deceit says in a low voice, not looking up.

Virgil looks up at him, holding Patton. “I’m bringing Patton back to his room.” He sinks out with Patton.

Roman sighs "I think what we should do is one. Keep Logan from taking any more of _those_ and two. Start Thomas on anti-depressants." He says calmly.

“But what if he doesn’t need them? They may just have the exact opposite effect.” Deceit mumbles.

"I understand your concern, and I too would like to hope that he doesn’t need them, but I worry about how long Patton has left. If we don't fix this soon... Once we have Depression. It will never leave."

“We’ve dealt with it before... after the breakup.” Deceit fixes his gloves. “Depression is normal when it comes and goes. When it stays continuously, then there’s a problem. We’ll be okay.” He can’t tell if that’s a lie or not. He can’t bring himself to look up, knowing his eyes will give him away.

“Guys, really this isn’t necessary. I’m fine.” Thomas huffs.

“Yeah! See?” Remus summons a baby octopus and drops it on Thomas’s head. Thomas screeches and scrambles off the bed, just in time for Virgil to fall from the ceiling and land on him, also screaming in his distorted voice.

"Remus no scaring Thomas." Roman sighs "Ok, we will wait. We will watch Logan."

Thomas groans "Virgil, get off me." Virgil rolls off, taking deep breaths. He looks up at Remus and glares at him.

"Welp look at the time." Remus sinks out.

Roman looks at Virgil. "Virgil you are on watch Logan duty." Virgil nods and sinks out. Roman looks at Deceit. "I'm on Patton duty, and you are on Thomas duty." Deceit nods. Roman sinks out Deceit looks at Thomas. Thomas is on his phone.

Deceit lays down and curls up, flicking his tongue. “What are you watching?”

"Twitter." Deceit nods and closes his eyes.

...

Logan is staring at the ceiling. Virgil rises. "What?"

Virgil sits on the floor. “Just chilling.”

"Alright." Virgil pulls out his phone and starts scrolling, being quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a week since they all started watching Logan and Thomas. Virgil glued to Logan, making sure he did take any pills. Virgil comes downstairs and sees Logan at the table, working on a puzzle. The same puzzle from last month. He quietly sits down beside him. Logan is quickly working at it. “How are you?” Virgil asks.

"Fine. You?"

“Good.” Virgil hesitantly lays his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan looks at him. He slowly pat's his head. Virgil smiles a bit and stays there, silently watching him work. Logan silently puts prices together until the picture is done. Virgil lightly kisses his cheek. Logan frowns and pushes Virgil back. "I told you I wasn't interested."

Virgil sighs. “Sorry.” He looks down.

Logan looks at the puzzle. "Doing the same puzzle is boring."

Virgil glances up. “Why not do a different one then?”

"I only own the one." Logan breaks the pieces up.

“Maybe Roman could make you another?”

"Oh, he absolutely _can_ but the first time I asked for a puzzle he laughed at me."

Virgil huffs and stands. “Give me a minute.” He goes upstairs to Patton’s room and knocks.

Roman opens the door "Hey-"

“Logan needs another puzzle.” Virgil crosses his arms.

"Oh, uh ok? Wait he's actually doing something?" Roman smiles a bit.

“Yeah. And the last time he asked for a puzzle you laughed at him.”

Roman thinks "... We were 13 years old. Of course, I laughed at him." Roman blinks "Wait no that's still wrong." Virgil sighs. "Ok whatever, what puzzle does he want?"

“I don’t know. Maybe a planet? Stars?”

"Galaxy coming up." Roman snaps his fingers and he hands Virgil a 5000 piece puzzle. "This will keep him busy."

Virgil smiles. “Thank you.” He goes back downstairs, finding Remus looking over Logan’s shoulder and laughing.

“You’re so childish, playing with puzzles.”

“Puzzles are good for the mind,” Virgil growls and sets the new puzzle on the table in front of Logan.

Logan looks at the puzzle then looks away. "I'll be in my room." He stands up.

Remus grabs Virgil by his arm and pulls him aside. “Between you and me, I think he’s getting better.”

Virgil shoves him away. “You jerk!”

"What?"

“HE GETS ENOUGH SHIT FROM ROMAN! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!” He picks up the puzzles and moves to go up the stairs.

"What's ruffling his feathers?" Remus starts eating deodorant.

Remus smirks and points at Virgil. He giggles to himself as Virgil is no wiser. Virgil knocks on the Logan door. "Logan?"

"Go away." Virgil sighs Logan always says that. He opens the door and walks in. Logan is curl up in a ball hiding under the covers. Virgil sits on the edge of the bed. Logan pokes his head and looks confused. "Virgil, why are you a bird?"

Virgil blinks. “What?” He feels his face. A smooth beak has replaced his mouth and his hair is feathers. “REMUSSSSSSSS!”

Logan giggles when a squawk comes out of Virgil's mouth. Not that he wanted it, but the sound just forces its way out of Virgil's throat. Virgil covers his beak and blushes in embarrassment. Logan covers his mouth to muffle his giggles. It's the most emotion Virgil has seen in a month.

Virgil smiles at him. Maybe if being a bird is making Logan happy, it’s not so bad. "Sorry I shouldn't laugh." He looks down.

Virgil makes another noise. Logan chokes back another laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I find this so funny." He hides under the covers. Virgil giggles and squawks, nuzzling him. Logan burst out laughing. "Virgil!" Virgil rubs his feathers against Logan’s nose, tickling him. Logan pushes him away. "Noooo." He giggles. Virgil trills and looks at him with puppy eyes. Logan covers his eyes. "Don't look at me like that." He can't stop his laughing fit. Virgil pulls his hands down and smiles at him sweetly. Logan takes deep breaths and tries to calm down. Virgil tentatively rubs his cheek against Logan’s. Logan pets his head and doesn't push him away. Virgil smiles and relaxes, wrapping his arms around him. Logan relaxes a little but then there is a knock on the door. Logan shoves Virgil quickly and he falls off the bed. Virgil lands with an “oomph” and chirps in confusion. "Sorry." Logan apologizes. The door opens and Roman sticks his head in.

"Hey is Virgil here?" Virgil squawks. "Was that a bird?" Logan covers his mouth and points to the floor. Roman looks confused and gets closer. "What in the-"

Virgil crosses his arms. “You need to find Remus because when I’m done with him he will wish he never saw a bird again-“ all Roman and Logan hear are angry bird noises.

Roman and Logan look at each other. Roman burst out laughing. "O, my Lord." Virgil turns red and hides his face.

"Roman stop."

Roman looks at Logan. "What? Do you actually care?" He smirks to him he's happy because that means we are getting Logan back. Logan doesn't take it that way seeing it more of a negative way. He hides under the covers.

Virgil hisses and leaps up, taking Roman down. He lands on top pf him and glares at the creative trait. _‘If Remus would ducktape Roman’s mouth shut I would pay him to do it.’_

"Hey get off!" Roman shoves him.

Remus rises up. "You rang?"

"No!" Roman yells.

Virgil looks at Remus and blinks before pointing to his beak. "Yes, bird brain?" Virgil squawks angrily. "Sorry I didn't catch that." He teases. Virgil leaps off of Roman and takes Remus down, throttling him. Remus snaps his fingers and Virgil is normal.

Virgil huffs and gets off him. He stands up and looks at the two creative traits. _‘Do I? Do I not?’_

Remus rubs his throat. "You need to learn to take a joke."

Virgil hisses. “Out. Both of you.”

Remus runs Roman stays "I actually came here to tell you something."

“What?” Virgil looks at him, still upset.

"Well before you rudely attack me, I was going to tell you that Patton's fever is going down."

“Good. Get out.”

"Wow, I thought you would be happy that Patton was getting better. It will still probably take a few more days before it breaks but it's still progress."

Virgil has about had it with Roman. He is glad that Patton is getting better, but OMG can he be any dumber. He drags him out of the room and closes the door. “That’s great but every interaction you have with Logan is just making things worse, so either keep your mouth shut or just stay away from him.” A growl edges his words.

"What did I do!? I gave you the puzzle."

“Yeah! And then you ask him if he even cared about me!?”

"It was more of a surprise ask! Yesterday he didn't care. He's making progress it wasn't a negative thing."

Virgil rubs his face. “Nothing you do or say is supposed to be negative, but it is!” He’s close to yelling now.

Deceit comes up the stairs. “Virgil. Enough.”

"I'm sorry that Logan can't read tone-"

Virgil almost slaps him, but Deceit grabs his arm and pushes him against the wall. Virgil’s eyes immediately change to fear and he stops fighting, falling to his knees. Deceit frowns, pain showing in his eyes and he lets go, kneeling. He gently lifts Virgil’s chin who flinches. “Enough.” He says softly. Virgil lowers his head again.

"I'm going to go now." Roman heads back to Patton's room.

Virgil scoots away from Deceit before quickly getting up and running to his room. Deceit frowns deeply and stands. He didn’t want to scare Virgil like that, but he couldn’t let him hurt Roman either. _‘It was just a slap. He would have been fine._’ He sighs and goes back downstairs to the kitchen.

…

Remus rises up in Patton’s room as Roman enters. “Hello, brother.”

"Nope, you stay away from Patton." Roman grabs his arm.

Remus pouts. “I wasn’t even looking for Patton.”

"Good." He pulls him out into the hallway.

“Someone wants you to keep your mouth shut.” Remus grins.

"Damnit, Virgil. It's not my fault Logan takes everything negativity."

“Maybe he has a point though...” Remus puts his hand on Roman’s shoulder.

"Really? Your taking Virgil's side?"

Remus smirks and traces Roman’s lips. “There.” Roman tries to open his mouth, but he can’t, pain cutting into his flesh every time he pulls. Remus quickly sinks out. Roman summons a mirror. His mouth is stitched shut by a green thread. Roman screams muffled by his close mouth and he runs downstairs.

Deceit looks up. “Roman, what-“ his eyes widen in horror and he drops the pan in the sink, rushing to him. “Roman!?” Roman points at his mouth as he muffled talks quickly though it's impossible to understand what he is saying. Deceit cups his face. “Shh... shh... stop trying to talk.” Roman whines. Deceit pets his head. “I got you. We’ll fix this.” He closes his eyes. “_Remus_.” He says with distaste and anger.

Remus pops up. "Hello." He wiggles his fingers.

Deceit glares at him. “Fix this.”

“Fix what? Looks fine to me!” Remus claps.

Deceit takes a step towards him and Remus takes a precautioned step back. “You should talk to the emo. Byeeeee!” He quickly sinks out. Roman sighs through his nose and heads up the stairs. Deceit follows him. Roman throws open Virgil's door. Virgil flinches from under the bed, though Roman and Deceit can’t see him. The room is darker than usual. Roman looks around and hums angrily.

Deceit takes his hand. “I’m sure he didn’t know.” Virgil peeks out from under the bed and sees Roman, eyes widening.

**“R-Roman?”** Roman looks down at Virgil and starts hum yelling at him. He can't even frown or smile.

Virgil winces and hides back under the bed, trembling. Deceit kneels down. “Virgil-“

**“GET OUT!”** Virgil’s voice booms, pushing the two backward. Roman stomps his foot and storms out.

Deceit gets up. “Virgil p-“ the door slams in his face. Deceit frowns and races after Roman. “Ro...” Roman slams the door to Patton's room close. Deceit flinches. He looks around at all the closed doors and realizes there’s no one with Logan. He hesitantly goes to the door and knocks.

Logan cracks the door open with a frown. He looks at the ground. "I'm sorry."

“For what?” Deceit looks confused.

"Roman and Virgil were arguing about me. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

“Oh no you didn’t-“ Deceit rubs his face. _‘I don’t want to lie to him. But I don’t have all the facts.’_ “What happened?”

Logan shrugs "Virgil was a bird and Roman was laughing at him. I told him to stop and he asked me. 'Wait, you actually care?' I kinda hid after that... Like a child." He mumbles that last part.

Deceit frowns. “Oh...” he sighs. “I think he was just surprised... you kind of... shut us off for a bit and he was glad you were getting better but it didn’t come out like that. As for being childish, we all have those times and it’s okay. It makes us feel safe.”

Logan nods "Is Virgil ok?"

Deceit frowns. “I... may have scared him...” he looks down. “Also, Roman’s mouth is sewn shut.”

"Remus?" Deceit nods. Logan looks down. "Can... can I see Virgil?"

Deceit hesitates. “If he’ll let you...”

Logan closes the door he comes out with a puzzle box under his arm and a blanket wrap around his body. He walks over to Virgil's room and knocks "Virgil?" There’s no response. Logan opens the door. "Virgil?" The room is still dark. He hears shaking breaths from under the bed. Logan sits down at the bed and puts the puzzle down. He slides his hand under the bed. He finds a trembling figure and hears a squeak. The figure moves away. Logan pulls his hand back. "Sorry," he mumbles He opens the puzzle and starts on it. Virgil takes deep breaths and slowly pokes his head out, eye shadow dark. Logan glances at him but focuses on the puzzle. He starts by making color piles though he will admit it’s hard to see in the dark. Virgil slowly relaxes, watching him through his body still trembles occasionally. He lays his head on the carpet. After making a pile of what he thinks is made of dark purple he slides it to Virgil.

"Can you separate these by piece shape?" Virgil looks at it a moment. He hesitantly reaches out and starts separating the pieces more. Logan focuses on the colors when he finishes another pile, he slides it to Virgil when he sees he's done with the one that he had. Virgil gets to work on that pile as well. They get into a cycle of organizing pieces. Virgil’s room slowly gets brighter again. He’s no longer shaking, though his eyeshadow still is dark. Logan slow goes and pets Virgil's head. Virgil closes his eyes and rests his head on Logan’s lap. Logan starts massaging Virgil's head combing through his hair.

Virgil hums quietly. Logan continues with the puzzle as his hand moves around Virgil's head. He gets behind Virgil’s ears and Virgil starts purring louder. Logan smiles and he scratches the area. Virgil stretches, melting under his touch. Logan takes his other hand and holds Virgil’s hand. Virgil intertwines their fingers, enjoying the moment for a while until Logan feels something warm wet his pants where Virgil’s head is resting. He glances down and sees Virgil trying and failing to hold back tears. Logan frowns "What's wrong?"

Virgil bites his trembling lip, eyes closed. “R-Roman... Remus he- I said-“ Logan pulls him up so he can hug him. Virgil leans on him, clinging. Logan rubs his back. “Roman’s mouth...”

"Is sown shut I know."

Virgil squeezes his eyes shut. “My fault... I- I told Remus-“

"Shh breath."

Virgil takes a deep breath. “Remus.”

Remus rises. “Sorry, no returns allowed.” He grins.

Logan glares at him. "I do not like you."

Remus shrugs. “Too bad so sad.” He claps. “So, Virgil, how is it without my annoying brother ruining everything?” Virgil chokes out a sob and Remus fake concern. “Ohhh. I’m sorry... I forgot about that dare... would ducktape be better?”

“Just give him his fucking mouth back.” Virgil mumbles.

“Sorry, no can do.”

"Why not?" Logan asks he holds Virgil tightly.

“Because-“ Remus blows a kiss at Virgil and wiggles his fingers. “A certain emo won’t let me...”

**“JUST STOP!”** Virgil’s room shakes.

Logan frowns, and he rubs his back. "Remus please." 

Remus giggles. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

**“I’LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!”** Virgil has started shaking again.

Remus grins. “Anything?” Virgil nods and Remus snaps his fingers, Virgil’s mouth now sewn shut. Virgil traces his lips before breaking into a sob, the green thread cutting into his tender flesh. Remus is quick to sink out.

"Virgil!" Logan cups his face. Virgil squeezes his eyes shut, screaming more out of fear than pain. His room quickly grows darker. He feels shadows around him, hands on him. Someone slams him against the wall. His lips at sewn shut. Laughter at his begging. He flinches at every sound. "Virgil." Logan holds him and sinks into his room. Virgil sobs against him, eyeshadow running down his face. Logan rocks him. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Virgil shakes, breathing heavy. _‘They’re still here. They’re here. They’re gonna hurt me. I can’t stop them. I can’t stop-‘_ **“DEE!!!!”** His voice is somewhere between an echo and static.

Deceit rises up and quickly assesses the situation. He kneels. “What happened? Virgil? Virgil, can you hear me?”

"He begged Remus to free Roman's mouth, so he took Virgil's instead."

Deceit frowns and cups Virgil’s face. Sure, enough, his lips are sewn shut. “Oh, Virgil...” he frowns deeply. Virgil continues crying, flinching at the hands on him. Deceit summons a pair of scissors and tries to cut away the strands, despite Virgil’s shaking. He slowly starts pulling the threads out, earning whimpers of pain from Virgil. “I’m sorry...” he holds Virgil’s head still. Logan helps and pets Virgil’s head.

They soon get Virgil’s mouth free. Deceit summons a rag and dabs at the tiny bleeding holes. Virgil winces, and his cries gain vigor again. **“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll listen next time.”**

“Shhh... he isn’t going to hurt you again.” Deceit pets his head. Logan holds him tightly Virgil holds onto him. “Virgil, open your eyes.” Deceit says. Virgil hesitantly cracks them open. “See. You’re safe. You’re okay.”

"I have your back."

Virgil looks around before slowly looking back at Logan. A small smile grows on his face despite his shaking. **“Y-You u-used a i-idiom.”**

"I've been practicing. Also, I'm holding you from behind, so I literally have your back." Virgil smirks momentarily, though wincing as the action upsets the wounds. He leans back against Logan, shoulders easing. Logan rests his head on Virgil's shoulder he holds Virgil's hand. Virgil closes his eyes before flinching and immediately opening them. Deceit cleans up the thread and rag off the floor and stands. Logan rubs his thumb over Virgil's knuckles Virgil’s hiccups ease down to sniffles. Deceit goes to the door and looks back with a questioning glance. Virgil nods and Deceit leaves. Logan relaxes a little not even knowing that he was tense. Virgil sinks back onto Logan, laying down in his lap. Logan goes back to massaging his head. Virgil sighs. Logan lost his puzzle, so he has nothing to distract him from this feeling he has to protect Virgil and make sure he's safe. Virgil eventually falls asleep, snoring quietly.

Logan tucks him into his bed. He frowns a figure shows up. "What's wrong, Logan? Can't understand why your heart hurts?" Logan flinches and looks at Akuji. "What not happy to see me?"

"What do you want?"

"To help you, of course. Virgil and the others are hurting you. They took away your pills."

"They said they were bad."

"Of course, they would say that." Virgil whines in his sleep. Logan frowns "See your hurting right now." He goes behind Logan and wraps him in his arms. "I can make the pain go away." Logan looks down, feeling a small object in his hand. A bottle.

"I-I don't know."

Virgil blinks and frowns. _‘Was I hearing voices? Or just imagining things?’_

Akuji pets Logan's face Logan's eyes flutter as he looks at the bottle. "Trust in me," Akuji whispers before disappearing. Logan stares at the bottle.

Virgil sits up and looks around quickly. He looks down at the bottle and grabs it from Logan. **“Where’d you get this!?”**

Logan flinches "I… well… just now." He subconsciously reaches for it.

Virgil holds it away. **“Was he here? Oh, shit, he was here. I was supposed to protect you.”** He grips the bottle tightly.

"Virgil, please calm down," Logan begs his heartaches seeing Virgil upset.

Virgil takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks Logan in the eyes. **“Don’t take these.”** He holds up the bottle. **“Don’t trust him.”** Logan looks down. Virgil sighs and puts the bottle in his pocket. He gently wraps his arms around Logan.

Logan leans on him. "My heart hurts."

Virgil frowns. “What kind of hurt?” He asks, voice coming back to normal.

"Like it's pushing on itself. It happens every time I see you upset."

“Oh.” Virgil pets his head and sighs. “That’s another symptom of love. You... you care about me, and when I’m upset, it upsets you too.”

"I don't like it, it's... Weird."

“Yeah but... it helps you know what it is you truly care about. It gives you evidence to back up your statements.”

"I don't know what I care about."

_'Virgil will continue to get hurt, so you will always hurt if you care.'_ Logan can't tell if it's in his head or if it's being whisper into his ear.

Virgil holds Logan’s hand and places it on his cheek. He looks him in the eyes. “What makes you happy?”

"I... You do."

Virgil smiles a bit then solemns. “And what makes you sad?”

"Seeing you hurt." Logan looks down.

Virgil nods and holds him gently. “You care about me.”

Logan leans on him. It feels safe, warm. "I find your company to be endearing."

Virgil smirks. “I’m glad.” He nuzzles him. Logan closes his eyes. Virgil kisses his cheek. “I... love you.” He says, hope edging his words.

Logan looks down. His heart skips a beat, but his mind is screaming at him. He keeps his eyes close. Virgil bites his lip, not getting a response. He feels Logan uncomfortable and slowly lets him go. Logan heads to the bathroom and closes the door. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he rubs his face.

Virgil looks down at the bottle in his hand, frowning deeply. He waits a few minutes for Logan to come back, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to push him, so he goes to Patton’s room and hesitantly cracks open the door. Patton is asleep. Roman refuses to look at him. Virgil swallows and moves towards Roman, looking down. “I’m sorry...” Roman crosses his arms. “I didn’t- I didn’t want him to-“ Virgil takes a deep breath. “I never wanted that to happen to you.” Roman doesn't respond. Virgil covers his mouth, fighting back another onslaught of tears. “Roman, please say something.” He begs.

"Why? Everything I say comes out negative." His words hold spite and anger. He looks at Virgil. "I have every right to be pissed at you." His mouth is bruised from where the stitches were.

Virgil frowns. “He didn’t take them away?”

"Oh, he did, by ripping them out." Virgil covers his mouth before clenching his fist and standing. Roman turns his back on Virgil.

Virgil heads out to his room and closes the door as quietly as he can. He glares at the empty air. “Remus.”

Remus pops up. "Yes, Virgie."

Virgil slams him against the wall. “YOU RIPPED THEM OUT!???”

"Yeah?" He smirks, "You weren't specific so-" Virgil punches him. "Ah." He rubs his face. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Virgil kicks his shin. “YOU- YOU-“ he shakes with rage.

Remus holds his leg. "Temper Virgil." His face shows pain, and he tries to sink out, but Virgil holds him tight. "I think I liked it better when you were scared of me. Remember that? Good times."

Virgil tightens his grip. “DON’T YOU DARE-“

"I'm not doing anything."

Virgil tightens his grip. “DON’T YOU DARE-“

"I'm not doing anything. I can't make you scared of me, but oh man is Roman pissed at you." Virgil screams and punches him again. Remus yells and tries to push Virgil away.

Virgil holds him tightly and punches him again and again. “DONT EVER-“ Remus sinks them out to Patton’s room. “-HURT HIM AGAIN!!!” Virgil stops and looks up, Patton startling awake.

"Virgil?" Roman goes over and guards Patton. He glares at Virgil and Remus.

Remus tries to protect his face. "I just did what you told me to do."

Virgil looks down at Remus and goes to punch him again. “I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO SEW HIS MOUTH SHUT!!!” He sounds heartbroken and scared. Remus manages to catch his fist.

"You wanted him to shut up. I took some creative liberties."

"Enough, out both of you."

"You wanted him to shut up. I took some creative liberties."

"Enough, out both of you."

Patton frowns "What's going on?" Virgil holds Remus in a chokehold and sinks out to Remus’s room, throwing him on the floor. Remus coughs

“You’re a bitch.” Virgil’s fist shakes.

“Perhaps it’s you who needs to calm down.” Virgil doesn’t get a chance to turn around as he feels an arm around his waist, pinning his arms to himself and a hand covering his mouth.

He screams against Akuji’s hand momentarily, frozen in place.

"Oh hey buddy, pal." Remus stands up.

Akuji runs his hand over Virgil’s face who’s trembling, but slowly calming. “What did I say about scaring him?”

"It's not my fault!"

Akuji frowns and pets Virgil’s head. Virgil closes his eyes. “Stay out of my way.” He glares at Remus.

"Ok, ok, but this does seem backward. If you want Patton gone, why not have him take the pills?"

"Because Patton isn't dumb enough to trust me." Akuji continues to pet Virgil. "Now stay out of my way." He sinks out with Virgil. He rises in Logan’s room and lays Virgil down who’s dazed. Logan comes out of his bathroom after deciding to take a shower. He sees Akuji petting Virgil’s head.

"What are you doing?"

Akuji looks up. “He was hurting himself. I had to calm him down.” He nods to Virgil’s bloody knuckles.

Logan goes to the bathroom and grabs a rag. He goes back and starts cleaning his knuckles. "Oh, Virgil."

Akuji watches coldly. “I’m not all bad. I can help you. Like I helped him.”

"Virgil says not to trust you." Logan doesn't look at him.

“Virgil says a lot of things, not all of which are true. As Logic, you should know this.” Logan frowns and looks down. Virgil flinches at the rag, eyes glazed and unfocused. Logan cleans the blood. Akuji never once removes his hand from Virgil. “It hurts, does it not? Seeing him like this. Knowing you could have stopped it if only you could have controlled your own emotions.” Logan closes his eyes. “You failed. You failed to keep Virgil safe. All because of a little emotional breakdown? What will be next? Roman? Patton? Deceit? What if Remus decides to try and take Thomas down again. Who will be there to stop him? _You_?“ Akuji moves his hand to touch Logan.

Deceit rises and clenches his fist, Akuji’s hand flying over his mouth, letting go of Virgil. “Falsehood.” Logan looks at Deceit. “Virgil wasn’t hurting himself. He was beating up Remus for sewing Roman’s mouth shut then ripping the stitches out. You haven’t failed.” Deceit looks determined while Akuji glares at him. Virgil blinks slowly.

Logan looks at Virgil he cups his face. "Virgil?" Virgil still looks dazed. Logan rubs his cheek. "I've got you."

Deceit sinks out with Akuji. They rise in Akuji’s room, and Deceit lets him go. “Why are you doing this? What’s so important that you need to deceive Logan for?”

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He puts a hand over his mouth. "Now be a good snake and go take a nap." Deceit flinches, fighting against the darkness before he could have resisted. Before the other dark sides would have headed him without question, but that was then, and this is now, the two of them in Akuji’s room while Patton is down. Deceit’s eyes slam shut, and he falls into Akuji. Akuji sinks out with him to Deceit’s room and drops him on the bed before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan holds Virgil who still isn’t responding to him. Logan squeezes him wrap around him like a koala. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Virgil turns his head away, uncaring. Logan closes his eyes. He slowly let's go and turns away from him.

Virgil just continues to lay there, eyes still cloudy. “I hate this.” He mumbles.

"Hate what?" Logan turns to him.

"Hate what?" Logan turns to him.

“Not being able to feel.” Virgil still doesn’t look at him.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Virgil looks at him. “Happy?” He says dryly.

"No, not really. I think I'm feeling… concern."

“Hmm.” Virgil stares up at the ceiling. “Good job.”

Logan looks down. "Is this what you felt when I was emotionless?"

“Yup.”

"I don't like it."

Welcome to my world.”

"I'm sorry."

“Eh.” Logan fidgets Virgil rolls over, face in the sheets.

"I'm pathetic; I don't understand how you could love me."

Virgil huffs and lifts his face groggily. He searches Logan for a moment. “I don’t know. I just do. Even if I don’t feel it right now, I know that.” He flops again.

"But... I'm..." Logan groans. He wants this to end, but he doesn't want to look like Virgil. "You care if I take the pill?" He asks without thinking.

Virgil shrugs. “It’s not like you have it.”

Logan pulls it out of Virgil's jacket. "Now, I do."

Virgil huffs. “Give me!” He tries to take it back.

He lets him take it and sighs "I'm going to go... I don't know, probably something stupid."

“Dude. Don’t. Stupid’s bad for your health.”

Logan shrugs and walks to his window. "It's not like we can die."

Virgil sits up and scoffs. “Are you really gonna throw logic out the window?”

Logan opens his window. "Yup."

“Cool.” Virgil has a derpy grin on his face. Logan jumps out of a two-story window Virgil blinks. “Shit, man. He did it.” He blinks again and screams. **“LOGAN JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!”** He races to the window and looks down. Logan looks up. It should have hurt a lot more, but he's not human, and he knows he can't die even if he sometimes thinks about it. His head throbs. **“LOGAN!?”** Virgil’s eyes are clear now and filled with panic. He starts climbing out the window after him, but his foot slips, and he quickly scrambles back inside.

"I'm fine." Logan goes to stand up but falls over. _'Too fast.'_ "Just go downstairs and out the front door." The outside of the house actually looks like a typical lawn. Roman make a whole area around the house to make it more real.

Virgil races downstairs and out the front door, quickly getting to Logan’s side. “Why did you do that!?”

"Thought if I put myself endanger it would snap you out of whatever Akuji did." He rubs the back of his head.

Virgil takes a deep breath before grabbing Logan’s shoulders. “DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!”

"Ok." He can't help a small smile. There was the Virgil he knows and... Cares about. Virgil hugs him. Logan hugs him back. "I like you better with emotions."

Virgil relaxes a bit. “Same.” _‘Did you really just say 'same'?’_

"Let's get back inside. I need ice for my head." Virgil nods and helps him up Logan leans on him. "Sorry I am a little dizzy."

“It’s okay.” Virgil helps him inside to the couch. He goes to the kitchen and grabs some ice, bringing it back.

"Thank you. Do you mind grabbing the puzzle from your room?"

“Sure.” Virgil sinks out to his room.

"Remus." Remus pops up, smiling. "Jumping out the window, really?"

"Whaaaat? It worked, didn't it?" The smile never leaving his face.

"I suppose." Logan thinks, "Why are you helping?"

"Hey now don't get any ideas. I don't pick sides. I just want Thomas alive." Logan raises an eyebrow. "It's true! Sure, I might think of all the gruesome way he _can_ die, but if he _actually_ dies, then I wouldn't get to have any more fun, and that is no fun."

"I see."

Remus sees Virgil coming he wiggles his fingers. "Toddles." He sinks out before Virgil can see him. Logan looks over and sees the puzzle on the table.

Virgil sits down next to him. “How’s your head?”

"Still hurts but I'll live."

Virgil nods. “Do you want some pain meds?”

"I don't want any more drugs in my system." Virgil nods and lays down next to Logan. "I'm going to work on the new puzzle" Logan goes to the kitchen.

Virgil sits up and follows him. “Do you like it?”

"Yes, I am very excited to do it. Just... Remus's comment upset me."

Virgil tenses. “Yeah.”

Logan looks at Virgil's hands. "Please stop getting into fights."

Virgil sighs. “He hurt Roman...” he looks down.

"Hurting him won't stop him."

Virgil fidgets with his sleeve. “You didn’t see Roman...” he mumbles.

Virgil visibly flinches, eyes distant as if watching something play out. He shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He looks back down at the puzzle and tasks himself with reorganizing the pieces. Logan doesn't bring it as he works slower at this puzzle. Virgil keeps himself focused on the puzzle, ignoring the voices trying to pull him back into the corners of his mind, where his nightmares are hidden.

...

Roman goes into Deceit's room. He was supposed to switch with him on Patton duty an hour ago. "There you are." Roman shakes a sleep Deceit. "Dee, wake up." Deceit doesn’t respond. Roman frowns "Deceit, wake up." Roman shakes him. Deceit still doesn’t respond, though he is breathing. Roman gets a little worry. "If this is a joke, it's not funny." Roman slaps his face Deceit hardly flinches. Roman swallows hard he goes downstairs. "Guys!"

Virgil jumps. “What!?”

Roman flinches. "Deceit won't wake up."

Virgil stands, frowning. “What do you mean he won’t wake up?”

"I slap him, and he didn't even flinch."

“You SLAPPED him!?” Virgil takes a deep breath then his eyes shoot open. **“You slapped him, and he didn’t wake up!?”**

"I only slap him when he wouldn't respond to me shaking and calling for him. But yes, he won't respond."

Virgil sinks out to Deceit’s room. He goes over and shakes him. **“Dee!?”** Deceit remains limp.

Roman and Logan show up. "See." Logan opens his eyes.

Deceit’s pupils’ contract from the incoming light Virgil checks his pulse, and it’s normal. "He definitely alive."

"No shit, Logan." Roman snaps, but it's clear he's just nervous and scared.

Virgil makes a fist and rubs his knuckle on Deceit’s collar bone. Deceit winces but doesn’t wake. Virgil takes deep breaths, eye shadow steadily growing. **“There are only two sides who can do this...”**

"Who!?"

Roman flinches. "Deceit won't wake up."

**“Remus or-“**

Remus rises, dried scars on his face though that doesn’t take away from his enthusiasm. “You rang?” Virgil glares at him.

Roman grabs Remus's collar. "Did you put Deceit to sleep?"

Remus struggles. “No!”

"Liar!"

"Roman he's telling the truth," Logan says

"How do you know?"

Logan looks down. "Just let him go. It was Akuji." Virgil nods solemnly in agreement. Remus wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Roman lets him go. "So, let's get that bastard."

“That’s a dumb idea,” Remus says, fixing his outfit.

"Your one to talk." Roman crosses his arms.

Remus grins and shrugs. “He’s right. With Patton down, Akuji is too strong.” Virgil mumbles, his voice returning to normal.

"Patton!" Roman runs out.

Virgil and Logan follow. They get to Patton’s room, only to find him gone.

"Shit! Deceit was a distraction." He glares at Logan. "This is all your fault! If you didn't take those damn pills, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Virgil shoves Roman back. “NO, IT’S NOT! IT’S YOUR DUMBASS THAT GOT US INTO THIS! IF YOU COULD HAVE JUST BEEN NICE TO LOGAN-“

"What is this? Hate on Roman day? You going to sow my mouth shut again!?"

“THAT WASNT ME! YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO HAVE THAT!? WHY WOULD I HAVE REMUS SEW MY MOUTH SHUT AGAIN TO FREE YOU!??”

"YES!"

"ENOUGH!" Logan pulls them apart. "This is getting us nowhere." Logan looks at Remus. "Do you have any idea where Akuji took Patton?"

Remus shrugs. “Where would you take the embodiment of everything good?”

Logan thinks "Akuji's room." Virgil pales.

"Well, let's go." Roman is impatient.

“Unless you want to wind up like a certain snake, brother, I suggest you bring him to you.”

"How, he already has Patton what more does he need?"

“What if he doesn’t have Patton?” Remus grins.

Logan pinches his nose, "Remus enough games."

“Wait. He’s on to something.” Virgil says, and Remus smiles widely at him. Virgil resists a shiver. “If we convince Akuji he doesn’t have Patton. We can draw him out and rescue Patton.”

Roman thinks, "Remus, can you switch Deceit while like you did to us?"

"Why, Deceit?"

"Because he would make a good Patton given his state."

Remus huffs. “No silly dilly! That only happened because of Virgil!”

“No, it’s because you’re both Creativity. No one can switch roles.” Virgil frowns.

Roman crosses his arms. "Ok, so any better ideas."

Remus snaps his fingers, and he’s wearing Patton’s clothes. Virgil cringes at Patton with a mustache. “Change your face.”

“Why?”

“Because if you can’t fool me, you can’t fool Akuji.”

“You can’t fool someone who has solid truth.” They turn and see Deceit at the door.

Roman runs to him. "Deceit!" He kisses his face.

Deceit leans on him tiredly. “You okay?” Virgil walks towards him, cautiously.

“Tired.” Deceit closes his eyes, resting most of his body weight on Roman. “I’m assuming Akuji has Patton?”

“You can say that again par’ ner!” Remus is now dressed like Woody and places his hat on Deceit’s head. Deceit cracks an eye open at him.

“Don’t even,” Virgil warns Remus with bared teeth.

Remus giggles. “The itsy bitsy spiderrr climbed up the water spout. Down came the rainnn AND WASHED the spider out!”

"Why not turn Akuji into a spider. So, I can crush him under my foot." Roman growls

“Because right now he’s the strongest side...” Virgil looks down.

“Well, it’s not like we have two creativities or anything.” Remus shrugs and looks away.

Deceit glances up. “What are you saying?”

“Roman and I outnumber him.”

“Okayyyy...?” Virgil raises a brow.

"No! Absolutely not."

"Roman?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"No, not happening."

"Oh, come now, brother. One head is better than two."

"Isn't it two heads are better than one?" Logan asks

"Not in this case." Remus doesn't stop smiling.

“But you guys spilled. Aren’t you supposed to be separated? What if you get stuck? What if you can’t come back!?” Virgil asks rapid-fire.

Remus giggles madly. “Then we can both have Dee.”

“Remus if this is an actual contribution then keep me out of it.” Deceit huffs tiredly.

Remus shrugs. “Maybe you wouldn’t be the only double D around.”

**“OKAY! Ew!”**

Roman covers Remus's mouth. "No, we will split again... In time. Think of Steven Universe."

**“Won’t it be painful, though?”** Virgil looks at Roman.

"No just... Ugh, you think I'm bad wait until you see when our personalities mix." Virgil looks scared. Remus grins and licks Roman’s hand.

Roman shakes his hand. "Ew."

Remus cackles. **“We’re not doing it,”** Virgil says and the lights through the whole mindscape flicker. Remus ducks his head and Deceit flinches and looks at Virgil. Virgil lowers his head. **“What’d I do?”**

“You just made an executive decision.” Deceit says.

"Ok so we still need a plan, and we don't have much time." Logan Reminds.

"Look I know you and Roman don't like it, but a full creativity might overpower Akuji."

Deceit still watches Virgil and narrows his eyes. **“Why are you looking at me like that?”**

Remus leans in. “He wants to fuck you.”

Virgil shoves Remus back but ends up sending him into a wall. Virgil jumps and takes a step back. **“WHAT DID I DO!?”**

Deceit looks at Logan. “Do you think?”

“*WHAT!? THINK WHAT!? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?” Virgil shakes.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

“Patton isn’t the only emotional side.” Deceit thinks.

“Patton isn’t the only emotional side.” Deceit thinks.

Remus gets up. “Ow. My butt.”

"Love, sweetheart, can you think aloud for the rest of the class?"

“Virgil is the concentration of anxiety, which is an emotion. What is Akuji?”

“Uh. A bitch.” Remus grins.

“I am ignoring you.” Deceit turns back to the others. “Apathy. The lack of emotions. The lights flickered because Virgil made the executive decision as anxiety for us to not go through with our original plan and was ready to stop us if we tried.”

**“That doesn’t make sense.”** Virgil’s whole-body trembles now, dark eyeshadow running down his cheeks.

Logan holds him. "Fear is a strong emotion that can break numbness. So, you can be stronger than Akuji."

**“H-How?”**

"Like how you broke from your daze when I jumped out the window."

"You jumped out a window?" Roman asks, surprised.

"It was Remus's idea."

"It worked!"

**“Wait- what!?”** Virgil looks between Logan and Remus. Remus puts his hands up in surrender.

Deceit clears his throat. “Roman and Remus will have your back-“

**“No.”** Virgil interrupts Deceit. **“They’ll believe whatever Akuji tells them.”** Roman makes offended prince noises while Remus makes offended duke noises.

Logan pets Virgil's head. "Deceit you go with him."

**“Dee’s not strong enough either.” **

Deceit looks down. “He’s right. He took me down easily.” He looks at Logan. “His influence is built on lies. Expose him and cut them off. Virgil being there will weaken them. Roman, Remus, and I will get Patton.”

"What do I do?" Logan asks.

"I still think me and Roman should fuse." Remus's giggles.

“When he tries to convince anyone that it’s not worth it, or that they’re wasting time trying to save Patton or anything that’s a lie, expose it as you’ve done with me.”

Logan looks down. He takes a deep breath, "Ok, I'll try."

"So are we going to him or having him come to us because that is important."

“Go to him and draw him out because he is not going to leave his room without cause.” Deceit says. Virgil fidgets and draws his hood up to hide his face.

Remus looks at him. “Well, aren’t you a raincloud.”

"Remus if you know what is good for you, shut up," Logan warns

"But I don't know what's good for me." He giggles madly.

"Ok enough talk, I want Patton back alive people." Roman heads for the door.

The others follow Roman. Deceit pulls him and Remus into his room and closes the door, waiting and listening. Virgil and Logan go to Akuji’s room and knock. There’s no response. Logan tries to open the door, but it’s locked. Virgil takes a deep breath and grabs the handle. The door clicks open. They walk in and see Patton laying on the bed. Akuji sitting beside him, petting the unconscious side. He looks up to Logan and Virgil and frowns, standing. “You just do not know what is good for you, do you?”

"That depends on perspective. Now give us Patton."

“And why would I do that?” Akuji circles the bed.

Virgil takes a step forward. **“Because I said so.”**

"Oh, please Virgil am I supposed to be scared of you?" Akuji rolls his eyes. Virgil bites his lip. "And Logan after all the help I gave you to take away your feelings. To end your pain, this is how you thank me?"

Logan takes a deep breath. "That didn't help me."

Virgil clenches his fist and stomps his foot. **“You will never touch him again!”**

"I can do what I want. Once Depression takes hold." He sweetly pets Patton's face causing him to shiver and groan. "He's a fighter I'll give him that. Thanks again, Lo. You were a big help."

"You used me to get to Patton."

"Took you long enough."

"Why?"

"Because Patton was too smart to ever listen to me, unlike you." Virgil runs towards Akuji who simply catches him and places his hand over Virgil’s eyes. Virgil gasps and tries to pull away. Roman charges in, followed by Deceit on unsteady feet. Roman swings his sword Logan pulls Virgil back. Akuji disappears and reaches for Roman’s head. Deceit grabs Akuji’s arm and twists it away Akuji looks at him and twists it back. “Remus.” Remus rises. “Take care of them.”

“Oops. Sorry, I forgot to tell you.” Remus picks up Patton and sinks out.

Akuji looks behind him and narrows his eyes. “Remus!” Roman punches Akuji in the head. Akuji winces and stumbles back. He sees he’s outnumbered and sinks out. "Ok now let's find Remus. Hopefully, he put Patton back in his room." Roman sinks out.

Logan holds Virgil. "You ok?" Virgil nods though shaking. Logan rubs his back and sinks out with him they raise in Patton's room.

Remus is laying on the bed, holding Patton. “But he’s warm!!!” He whines, arguing with Roman.

"No shit he's warm he has a high fever." Remus hums and cuddles with him. Virgil hisses and marches over. A tentacle comes out of Remus’s back and pushes Virgil away who screams and scrambles back to Logan.

Logan holds Virgil. "Leave him be. Just watch him. He's not doing anything wrong."

"Yet." Roman mumbles and glares at Remus.

“What? You think so lowly of me, brother.” Remus huffs. “Say... where’s double Dee?”

Roman looks around. "I'll be right back." Roman sinks back to Akuji's room there’s no one there. "Dee?" Roman looks around before heading out of the room. "Deceit?" There’s no answer.

Virgil comes out of Patton’s room. “Did you find him?” He sounds like he could fall back into an echo at any moment.

"No."

Virgil goes downstairs. “Deceit?” Still nothing. Roman checks all the rooms there’s no sign of him anywhere. “DEE!?” He hears Virgil continue searching.

Roman goes back to Patton's room. "Akuji must have taken him."

"Probably as a trade for Patton." Logan thinks

"Why not just summon him?" Remus asks nuzzling Patton. "He's so warm and fuzzy." He giggles. Virgil bites his lip and tries to summon Deceit, but it doesn’t work. He summons Akuji, who appears.

"I think it's clear what I-" Roman shoves him to the wall.

"If you hurt one hair on his head." Roman growls.

“Or scale!” Remus pitches in.

Akuji remains unfazed. “Just give me what I want...” he looks at Remus. “And you can have him.”

Roman punches him in the stomach. "You’re going to get us all killed!"

Akuji gasps and holds his stomach. “No! You are! You all go through such a mess to try and figure out his emotions. Deceit had to create a courtroom scenario JUST to get you all to realize he was trying to show that being selfish sometimes is not evil! Even then, you all missed the point!”

"Becoming numb and ignoring your emotions is just as harmful. Sure, emotions can be hard to handle or understand, but what you are doing is an extreme of your point. And an extreme of any point or idea is bad." Logan says with confidence. "Being numb was horrible, and I just wanted to die because I had no motivation to do anything and my extreme lack of emotion cause Thomas to get behind schedule, not eat, drink or shower. His way of a healthy lifestyle went down. Because you are killing Patton, who gives him the motivation to live." Akuji glares at him but can’t deny that it is starting to weaken him. Virgil holds Logan’s hand. "Yes, Patton was being too strict on Thomas to be a 'Good' person. Yes, it is important to be a little selfish and take some time to make sure that your needs are being filled. But this extreme of that idea is only going to make Thomas miserable, and I-we can't let that continue."

Akuji closes his eyes, a pained grunt leaving him. “You- won’t get Deceit.” He forces his eyes open to looks at Remus who seems to be deep in thought still holding Patton on the bed.

Roman punches him again. "You want to say that again?" Akuji screams and Virgil winces then freezes.

"Roman enough."

"No! I want my boyfriend back. I want Akuji to leave us alone." Roman grips him tighter. "Now release him, or I'll show you the dark side of creativity."

“Oooo.” Remus giggles.

Akuji glares at Roman tiredly. “You can’t hurt me. Not unless you want Deceit hurt too-“

Roman growls. "Roman enough!" Logan holds Virgil. "Stooping to his level is not going to work." Virgil is shaking, eyes locked on the scene.

He lets out a scream and tears away from Logan, sinking out. “Aww. Who scared the spider? Oh. Oops!” Remus chuckles.

"Remus not now." Logan looks at Roman "Roman-"

"Shut up!" Akuji can feel pain from Roman's pressure. "Where is he?" Akuji squeezes his eyes shut, wincing. He doesn’t answer. Roman kicks him in the leg. "I'm losing my patience."

Akuji screams, shaking. “Remus!”

“No, thank you.” Remus hides under the covers.

Logan tries to pull him away. "Ro-" Roman pushes him to the ground. Roman's eyes hold so much angry it's terrifying. He isn't messing around. Logan quickly gets back up and runs out the door. He needs to find Deceit.

Roman looks back at Akuji. He grabs his hand. "I'm going to ask you again. Where is Deceit? If you don't answer me, I will break your fingers. One by one."

Akuji trembles and coughs, the amount of pure emotion he feels from Roman making him sick. “M-my room. C-clo- _cough_ closet.” Roman drops him and sinks out to Akuji’s room. He swings open the closet door there’s nothing there. Roman sinks back into Patton’s room, but Akuji is gone.

"DAMNIT!"


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil rises in the real world, shaking. He falls onto the floor and gasps. “Virgil?” Thomas looks over from the couch. "You ok there, buddy?"

Virgil tries to take a breath but can’t and shakes his head. He was pinned to the wall, mouth sewn shut. He couldn’t scream for help. There was no one to help. Deceit wasn’t there. Deceit... **“D-Dee...”**

Thomas doesn't know why hearing Dee makes him so angry, but not in an 'I want to him' way but an 'I will hurt anyone who hurts him.' "What's wrong with Deceit?"

**“C-Can’t- f-find.”** Virgil rocks himself, on the verge of sobbing. **“N-nee-d.”** _‘Please Dee...’_

"Deceit," Thomas calls out. Deceit appears on the ground, limp but seemingly unharmed. Virgil cracks an eye open and crawls towards him, hugging him. Thomas goes over and shakes him. "Deceit?" No response. Virgil holds onto him tightly, hiccupping.

Thomas frowns he somehow has an idea who is behind this. "Akuji." Akuji appears, shaking as well. Virgil flinches. "Akuji, do you have something to do with this?" He points at Deceit Akui gives a nod. He can’t stop shaking, holding his stomach. "Fix it."

Akuji snaps his fingers and Deceit groans, blinking. “V-Virgil?” He becomes aware of the aide clinging to him. Akuji goes to sink out.

"Wait." Thomas stops him. Akuji flinches "I don't know why but I'm pissed at you. So, whatever you’re doing, stop it." Akuji nods and sinks out. Deceit tries to calm Virgil. "What scared him?" Thomas crosses his arms.

Virgil gasps and hides against Deceit, **“S-sorry- ssssorry I’ll be good. I’ll be good. I promise I’m sorry.” **

Deceit’s eyes soften. “Oh, Virgil...” he rubs his back in a noninvasive manner. He looks at Thomas and bites his lip.

"Can someone tell me why I'm so pissed off right now?"

...

"Roman calm down!" Logan begs

"No! I need to find him. I will rip his arms off."

"What has gotten into you?"

"My bad." Remus sinks up.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really, it's just him and me in Patton's room is not a good combination."

"Well, how do we stop him?"

"He needs to find Deceit or Akuji." They feel themselves being summoned. They rise in the real world. Deceit is rocking Virgil, trying to get him to breathe, the smaller side’s knuckles turning white from gripping the half-snake.

Roman sees Deceit. "Dee!" He drives and hugs him. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I swear-"

Virgil screams and scrambles away, diving under the couch. Deceit reaches for him then stops and sighs, turning to hug Roman. “I’m fine.”

Logan goes over to Virgil. "Virgil I'm here."

Remus walks over to the couch and kneels. “Boo.” Virgil flinches then starts sobbing again.

Deceit growls. “Leave him alone! He’s having a flashback.”

“A flashback of what?” Thomas asks. Deceit glares at Remus.

Logan looks at Remus. "You sew his mouth shut before."

Remus giggles. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“He put Virgil in front of the mirror.” Deceit says. “Left him hallucinating for days. Said he saw us pinning him to a wall and hurting him, his mouth sewn shut as punishment for being too loud.”

Roman looks at Remus. "Remus."

Remus looks at Roman. "Yes, brother?"

"Run." Remus squeals and sinks out. Roman follows suit Logan sighs and offers Virgil a hand. Virgil flinches and scoots away, further under the couch Thomas rubs his face and lays down.

"Shh Virgil it's ok. We are in the kitchen. Working on a puzzle. It's quiet." He taps on the wood floor like he is clinking a piece together. "Nothing is going to get you. You are safe." He summons the puzzle and moves a pile of pieces to Virgil. "You’re going to help me organized these." Virgil breathes shakily, staring at Logan with glossy eyes. He slowly looks down at the puzzle, then at Logan before obeying. "Yeah, that's good. Organized by shape just like before. Nothing bad is going to happen. We are safe."

Virgil’s breathing slowly evens as he listens to Logan’s calming tone and the task at hand. Logan inches closer going under the couch. "You’re doing great. Remember when we cuddle on the couch. It was quiet and warm. Safe and protective. Nothing is going to hurt you." Virgil sniffles, scooting closer to Logan. Logan gently takes his hand. "I would hold your hand and rubs against your knuckles." Logan does the action. Virgil relaxes and lays his head next to Logan. Logan massages his head. "Then I did this, and we lay on the couch for hours while you took a peaceful nap. Nothing will hurt you; you are safe." Virgil’s hands stop moving with the puzzle pieces, and he closes his eyes, sighing. "Everything is fine." Logan relaxes. "I’m going to pull you out. Is that ok?" Virgil shakes his head and crawls out himself he sits up and looks around. Thomas is laying on the couch, offering a smile. Deceit is sitting next to the coffee table, eyes full of concern Logan crawls out and sits next to Virgil. "What do you want to do?"

Virgil rests his head on Logan’s shoulder. “I dunno.”

Deceit slowly stands to not startle Virgil. “I’ll make dinner.” He sinks out.

“You guys can hang out here if you want?” Thomas offers.

"That might be for the best." Logan pets Virgil's head. "Roman... Made a mess in his... Outburst." Thomas frowns and makes room for them on the couch, turning on the TV.

...

Deceit sinks up to a total mess. The couch is flip over a bookshelf is knock over. The coffee table is on its front and missing a leg for some reason. Roman and Remus are nowhere to be seen.

He bites his lip and heads upstairs. “Roman? Remus?” Deceit walks around checking rooms. When he opens Remus's room, he finds Roman and Remus. Remus is hanging upside down by his ankles while Roman is on the ground holding a baseball bat and is ready to swing.

“What the-“

Remus summons a mace and smashes Roman’s bat, giggling madly. “Oh, this is just like when we were kids, brother!”

Roman growls "Hold still." He summons a metal bat and swings.

Remus squeaks and blocks it with the mace. “Mace wins again!”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Deceit calls from the door. The creativtwins turn to him.

“Playing!” Remus grins, still hanging upside down "Trying to smash his head in." Roman answers at the same time as Remus. His eyes glowing a red.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just caught up in the old wrath side of things from being around me for too long." Remus giggles "It's my favorite time." He blocks another swing from Roman. "I would stay back. This could get gory." It starts raining blood.

Deceit summons and umbrella and frowns, approaching them. “Roman.”

"Not now Dee, he needs to pay." Roman grabs Remus's mace. "Enough with the mace!"

Remus huffs. “Fine!” He summons Roman’s sword and cuts the ropes from his ankles. He lands and stands up.

Deceit stands between them. “Enough! The problem is over; you’re just prolonging it!”

"He hurt Virgil!"

"Uh yeah, years ago. Why do you care? He sowed your mouth shut. You were so pissed at him."

"Yeah I was pissed, but I still care about him. Even if he doesn't."

“Roman, he does care about you. He cares about you a lot.” Deceit slowly places his hand over Roman’s. “Please, would he want you doing this?”

Roman looks at Deceit then at Remus. He sighs and drops his bat. "No... But don't lie to me. I'll be in my room." He sinks out.

"Aww, and it was just getting to the good part."

Deceit glares at Remus. “You’re going to help me clean up.” He grabs Remus’s arm and drags him downstairs.

"But I didn't even cause it!'

Deceit rubs his face. “Neither did I but I’m still cleaning it.”

Remus looks around and snaps his fingers. "There good as new." Everything in the living room is made out of flesh.

Deceit covers his face. “Remusssssss.”

"Whaaaaat I think it looks great. Ok bye~" he tries to leave.

Deceit grabs him. “Fix it.”

Remus sighs "Your no fun." He snaps his fingers, and it's all back to normal and clean. "Can I go now?"

"Unless you want me to stay double Dee." He purrs.

Deceit lets him go. “No. Go.” Remus goes upstairs. Deceit goes into the kitchen and starts cooking.

...

It's been a few more days. Virgil woke up in Logan's room to the sounds of typing. He opens his eyes, and Logan is at his desk. Working. He has a clean press shirt from what he can see, and his hair is back to its normal quality of brush and shine. Virgil smiles softly._ ‘He’s so hot.’ _He doesn’t realize he said that.

Logan turns around. "Oh Virgil, I didn't mean to wake you." He looks back at his computer. "I can do this later if you want."

Virgil blushes. “Oh- uh. No, it’s okay. If you’re busy...”

Logan looks at his computer. "Yeah, this really needs to get done. You can stay, though."

“Okay.” Virgil lays back down. He relaxes as the typing picks up again.

...

Patton opens his eyes for the first time since he was captured from Akuji, he sees Deceit in a chair at his desk. Roman and Deceit take turns watching Patton. Mostly it was the only way to get Roman to take a break and take care of himself. Deceit looks at him. “How do you feel?”

Patton thinks, "I don't know." His voice still sore. "Fuzzy?" His eyes are dull, and he is missing his Patton charm. Akuji must have really done a number on him.

Deceit nods. “I’ll inform you later. For now, rest.”

"Ok. Can I get some water?" Deceit gets up and opens a water bottle, holding it for Patton. Patton sits up and takes it. He drinks the whole thing.

Deceit sets it down. “Would you like anything else?”

"Food, something soft." He coughs. "I'm starving."

Deceit nods and texts Roman, ‘Patton’s awake and hungry. Can you bring something soft up?’

Roman pops up with a bowl of ice cream. He puts it down and hugs Patton tightly. "I'm so happy you’re ok."

Patton hugs him back, though weakly. He chuckles a bit. “Nothing can keep your old man down for long.”

Roman holds him tight. He chuckles a little. "You had us going for a while." Patton hums it's good to be around someone showing so much emotion. Deceit smiles softly. Patton relaxes in Roman's hold. Roman never wants to let go again. He was so scared that they lost Patton, that he failed his family. A huge weight is lifted seeing him awake. Deceit comes over and hugs Patton as well. He won’t admit it, but he feels safer now that the father figure is back. Patton falls back to sleep in their arms.


End file.
